Trois fois rien entre nous
by Bergdorf
Summary: Katniss Everdeen déteste les doubles rendez-vous. D'autant plus que son pseudo couple avec Gale est une vaste blague. Mais elle accepte de rencontrer Peeta Mellark, le nouveau petit ami de Madge. Et pour la première fois, elle le ressent, ce frisson.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Trois fois rien entre nous**

 **Format :** Ficlet ou fiction longue ?  
 **Statut :** EN COURS  
 **Disclaimer:** The Hunger Games ne m'appartient pas.  
 **Ratings :** T

 **Spoilers:** **AUCUN. UNIVERS ALTERNATIF  
** **Genre : Romance/Drama  
** **Pairings** : EVERLARK

 **Summary:** POV omniscient. Katniss Everdeen déteste les doubles rendez-vous. D'autant plus que son pseudo couple avec Gale est une vaste blague. Mais elle accepte de rencontrer Peeta Mellark, le nouveau petit ami de Madge. Et pour la première fois, elle le ressent, ce frisson.

 **BO :** Ces Petits Riens - _Angelique Kidjo (cover Serge Gainsbourg)  
_ Red - _Taylor Swift_  
Addicted To Love - _Florence and The Machine (cover Robert Palmer)_  
Wicked Game - _James St Vincent MacMorrow (cover Chris Isaak)_  
Kiss Me - _Ed Sheeran_  
With Me - _Sum 41_  
Stay With Me - _Sam Smith_

* * *

 **Si vous souhaitez récupérez la fanfiction sous un format PDF (ou autres) pour vos kindle et autres tablettes, envoyez-moi un PM.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **"Si c'était trois fois rien**_  
 _ **Trois fois rien entre nous,**_  
 _ **Evidemment, ça ne fait pas beaucoup,**_  
 _ **Ce sont ces petits riens que j'ai mis bout à bout,**_  
 _ **Ces petits riens qui me venaient de vous."**_  
 _Ces Petits Riens, Serge Gainsbourg._

* * *

Katniss Everdeen poussa la porte du petit restaurant italien de Panem et se dirigea vers vers l'accueil. La serveuse, postée derrière son pupitre, pinça ses lèvres rouges et examina Katiss d'un regard inquisiteur. La jeune femme savait qu'avec ses baskets, son vieux jean et sa veste en cuir, elle détonnait dans le cadre luxueux du restaurant mais elle avait arrêté depuis bien longtemps de faire attention à l'avis des gens.

Katniss n'était pas du genre à posséder des talons et des robes dans ses placards. D'une part, elle se sentait affreusement inconfortable en les portant et d'autre part, les difficiles années de sa jeunesse, où l'argent avait manqué, lui avait l'enseigné à faire la différence entre l'utile et le futile. Même si la vie était plus facile depuis qu'elle était diplômée et qu'elle avait décroché un boulot comme professeur de sport dans son ancien lycée, ses habitudes avaient la vie dure.

-Je peux vous aider ? lui demanda la serveuse, d'un ton agacé.  
-Oui, nous avons réservé une table pour quatre au nom de Undersee, s'il vous plaît, lui répondit la jeune femme, sans sourciller.  
La serveuse vérifia sur son ordinateur puis se dirigea vers la salle :  
-Très bien, suivez-moi.

Sur le chemin vers la table qui leur était attribuée, Katniss en profita pour examiner le restaurant. Madge avait bon goût. La salle était chaleureuse, les murs peints en orangé et le sol recouverts de carreaux ocres. Des guirlandes lumineuses étaient accrochées au plafond et baignaient le tout d'une lumière dorée et douce. La serveuse s'arrêta brutalement et Katniss, émerveillée, faillit la percuter.  
-Voilà, c'est cette table. Je peux vous offrir quelque chose ?  
-Une bière ? répondit Katniss avec un léger sourire.  
-Nous ne faisons pas ce genre de choses ici, la coupa sèchement la serveuse, en tournant les talons et en retournant à son poste.

Katniss tira sa chaise avec un léger soupir et s'assit. Elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de réactions à son égard. Elle y avait eu droit pendant des années, quand sa petite sœur et elle-même errait dans son quartier à la recherche d'un peu de nourriture. Personne ne connaissait leur situation, le décès de leur père, la dépression léthargique de sa mère, mais les gens ne se gênaient pas pour juger ces deux petites filles qui voulaient seulement survivre et avoir une enfance comme les autres. Ces années terribles avaient endurci Katniss et elle se dissimulait souvent derrière sa carapace en plaquant une expression impassible sur son visage et en étant systématiquement sur la défensive.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche : Gale lui disait qu'il n'arriverait pas à l'heure au restaurant et qu'il les rejoindrait dans un bar plus tard. Il ajoutait un « je t'aime ». Elle soupira, rangea son téléphone et grignota quelques gressins, posés devant elle pour l'apéritif.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois que Gale et elle étaient officiellement ensemble. Et quatre mois plus tard, elle se demandait encore pourquoi elle avait accepté. Ils étaient meilleurs amis depuis des années, forgeant leur complicité sur une enfance de galère. Mais lorsqu'ils attinrent l'adolescence, les sentiments de Gale envers elle ne reflétaient plus simplement que de l'amitié. Elle avait vu les longs regards qu'il lui jetait, les mains posées sur son bras ou le bas de son dos. Katniss n'avait pas eu le temps de se poser la question, elle avait mis sa sœur et sa mère en priorité durant des années. La jeune femme n'avait pas répondu aux avances de son ami mais il ne s'était pour autant pas découragé. Mal à l'aise dès qu'il s'agissait de parler de sentiments, Katniss avait laissé couler tant qu'elle le pouvait et s'était soudainement retrouvé devant un Gale désespéré. Un soir, il avait trop bu et il s'était retrouvé devant la porte de son appartement, tambourinant furieusement. Sur son canapé, il s'était alors lancé dans une grande déclaration d'amour, ses mots hachés par l'alcool et par les larmes qui s'amassaient sous ses paupières. Katniss n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de devoir prendre une décision. Elle haïssait la souffrance causée par l'amour, ayant été témoin de la descente aux enfers de sa mère après la mort de son père. Elle était de plus en plus tétanisée et effrayée au fur et à mesure de la confession de Gale et avait fait la seule chose à laquelle elle avait pensé pour qu'il s'arrête de parler : elle l'avait embrassé. C'était à ce moment-là qu'elle avait commis cette erreur. Gale avait mal compris son geste, avec raison, et devant le sourire larmoyant qu'il lui avait fait, tellement différent de son habituel air maussade, elle n'avait pu briser le cœur de son meilleur ami de toujours.

-Salut, tu dois être Katniss ? retentit une voix grave dans son dos.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu approcher la serveuse derrière elle. Elle sursauta et pivota sur elle-même, essayant en même temps de se relever. Son regard croisa des yeux d'un bleu azur et elle se figea un instant, en se perdant dans cet océan, dans une position à moitié debout inconfortable. Puis elle cligna des paupières et laissa ses yeux glisser le long des cheveux blonds foncés, de la mâchoire solide et des larges épaules de celui qui devait sûrement être Peeta Mellark, nouveau petit-ami de Madge.

-Euh, salut, oui c'est moi, répondit-elle, finalement et ajouta, inutilement : Je suppose que tu es Peeta ?  
Il répondit par l'affirmative et pendant un instant un silence angoissant s'installa entre eux. Peeta rompit le malaise en se penchant vers Katniss pour lui faire la bise. Lorsque sa joue effleura la sienne, la jeune femme inspira une odeur musquée de cannelle et d'épices plus fortes. Peeta fit le tour de la table et s'assit face à elle, en lui souriant poliment. Katniss soulagea les muscles de ses cuisses à demi-contractés et se reposa sur sa chaise à nouveau.  
-Je peux vous offrir quelque chose ?  
La serveuse était revenue et souriait d'un air mielleux à Peeta. Le jeune homme se tourna vers Katniss, un air interrogateur sur le visage.  
-J'ai demandé une bière, mais ils n'en ont pas ici, répondit-elle, en haussant les épaules et en évitant le regard de la serveuse.  
-Oh, dans ce cas…. On prendra votre meilleur blanc sur les recommandations du chef, dit Peeta, d'un ton charmant en offrant un léger sourire à la serveuse. Madge arrivera un peu en retard. Et ton copain… Gale, c'est ça ?  
Katniss jura intérieurement. Bien sûr, Madge, habituellement toujours ponctuelle, avait choisi le bon jour pour être en retard. Katniss n'était pas douée en situations sociales et quelque chose chez ce Peeta la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle sentait son cœur trébucher quand il plongeait ses yeux dans les siens et son regard se retrouvait systématiquement attiré sur sa bouche lorsqu'il souriait.  
-Gale sera en retard aussi, répondit-elle, toujours peu habituée à voir Gale comme son petit-copain.  
La serveuse revint et posa la bouteille, fine et élégante sur la table. Peeta remplit le verre de la jeune femme, puis le sien et le leva pour trinquer :  
-Eh bien enchantée de te rencontrer Katniss, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi…  
Ses yeux pétillaient lorsqu'il avala une gorgée et Katniss s'empressa de faire de même, gênée par son regard songeur sur elle.  
-Donc tu es une amie de Madge ? reprit-il.  
-Oui, depuis le collège environ, souffla la jeune femme, après une seconde de silence. Et comment … Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?  
-Elle est venue acheter des croissants dans ma boulangerie. Elle est revenue le lendemain, puis le jour d'après, et puis un jour elle m'a demandé si je voulais aller boire un verre avec elle. Et voilà où je suis ce soir ! rit-il, avec une tendresse évidente dans la voix.

Hypnotisée, Katniss fixait ses lèvres et se demandait si elles étaient douces. Il avait l'air de bien embrasser. Peeta avait l'air d'être le genre de garçon à vous tenir la porte au restaurant, à vous surprendre avec des fleurs et à vous répéter tous les jours que vous étiez la plus belle. Son cœur se serra imperceptiblement et elle fut horrifiée par sa réaction. Elle ressentait de la jalousie et ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Elle secoua la tête en se rappelant que Madge méritait tout le bonheur du monde. Gale était plein de petites attentions pour elle. Et de toutes façons, elle n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de choses. Elle avait toujours été effrayée par l'amour, en voyant ce que cela avait provoqué chez sa mère, et se refusait de l'envisager dans sa vie. Même si Prim, sa petite sœur, avait bien grandi, Katniss s'en occuperait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et elle ne laisserait pas l'amour venir tout remettre en question. Avec Gale, c'était simple, puisqu'il ne demandait rien en retour et se satisfaisait, du moins en apparence, du peu d'elle lui rendait.

-C'est du Madge tout craché, répondit-elle, maladroitement, en tâchant de mettre en avant son amie pour compenser la jalousie horrible qui s'était insinuée en elle une fraction de seconde. Donc comme ça, tu es le propriétaire d'une boulangerie ?  
-Oui, je l'ai ouvert ici, il y a quelques mois à peine, avec un ami de la fac originaire d'ici. Je suis fils de boulanger, donc j'ai toujours baigné dans le milieu. Ca a plutôt bien pris, donc je suis assez content, conclut-il, en haussant les épaules, ses lèvres s'étirant en un petit sourire. Et toi, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?  
-Oh, moi, je suis juste prof de sport au lycée de Panem. C'était mon lycée à l'époque, ajouta-t'elle, grimaçant en se rendant compte à quel point il était pathétique qu'elle n'ait pas quitté la petite ville de son enfance.  
-C'est vraiment super, répondit Peeta d'un ton impressionné. J'ai toujours admiré les profs, ils ont un rôle tellement important avec les élèves.  
-Oui, confirma la jeune femme. J'aimerais leur montrer à quel point c'est important, l'école. A quel point on a la chance d'y avoir accès. Je ne suis que prof de sport, mais je pense qu'on participe tous à leur faire comprendre cette chance. Je sais que c'est l'éducation, l'université, qui m'a sorti de ma galère.

Ses mots s'étaient précipités et elle avait regardé le regard rivé sur ses mains qui déchiraient sa serviette en papier. Elle se perdait souvent dans son esprit quand elle parlait de son boulot, qui la passionnait. Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard doux de Peeta et le sourire qui illuminait son visage. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle lui fit un tout petit sourire, troublée par l'intensité de ses pupilles.

Les minutes passèrent et Katniss se déridait petit à petit. Ils discutèrent de leurs livres préférés, de leurs études respectives, de Madge , un peu. Le sujet de leur famille fut rapidement abordé et Katniss ne s'attarda pas sur sa propre situation. Elle avait senti qu'il était désireux d'en apprendre plus sur la « galère » qu'elle avait évoquée. Mais même si Peeta était charmant et savait la mettre plutôt l'aise, elle n'était pas prête à évoquer ces sujets-là. Peeta resta élégant et ne poussa pas le sujet. Il lui parla de son père, avec qui il entretenait une forte complicité, des soirées entières à préparer de la pâte à cookies aux noisettes.

La bouteille de vin se vidait rapidement et Katniss sentait ses joues se colorer. Elle riait plus facilement et croisait son regard plus souvent. De temps en temps, ses yeux glissaient le long de ses pommettes, de ses épaules solides jusqu'à ses mains assurées, qui reposaient près de son verre. Elle sursauta et eut un petit frisson plusieurs fois quand leurs jambes se cognèrent sous la table quand l'un d'entre eux changeait de position. Elle se sentait toute fois calme et sereine, sûrement grâce au vin, et se surprit à vouloir que la soirée ne s'arrête jamais. Madge était très chanceuse.

Elle était en train d'expliquer comment l'avait reçu la serveuse à l'entrée à cause de sa tenue pas assez luxueuse quand il l'interrompit :  
-Mais tu es très belle comme ça, Katniss, je ne vois pas le problème ! dit-il, en fronçant les sourcils, ses mots trébuchant sous l'effet de l'alcool.  
Il sembla soudain se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, car il s'interrompit brusquement, ses joues s'enflammèrent et il baissa les yeux vers ses genoux. Katniss elle-même fixait son assiette, gênée. Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux.

-Salut ! retentit soudain la voix enjouée de Madge.  
Soulagée par la distraction, Katniss se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. Madge se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras puis elle se dirigea vers Peeta pour l'embrasser. Katniss détourna le regard, soudainement très sobre.

Le moment que Peeta et Katniss avaient partagé s'étaient rompu avec l'arrivée de Madge. Katniss se renferma sur elle-même, reprenant son habituel mutisme et son expression impassible. Peeta semblait aussi moins bavarde, se contentant d'acquiescer à ce que disait Madge. Il ne jeta plus un regard à Katniss durant le reste du repas, son bras légèrement déplié sur le dossier de la chaise de sa petite-amie.

Il était onze heures du soir quand ils se levèrent tous les trois, après avoir profité de leur repas. Madge s'éclipsa en direction des toilettes et Katniss et Peeta restèrent seuls un moment, en silence, ne sachant que faire. Peeta fuyait toujours son regard et Katniss fronçait les sourcils. Il régla la situation en lui indiquant la sortie, lui disant qu'ils feraient mieux d'attendre Madge dehors. Katniss acquiesça : même si l'effet de l'alcool s'était totalement dissipé, elle avait hâte de fuir cette situation pesante. Ils émergèrent tous deux dans l'air frais de la nuit et la jeune femme inspira longuement. Elle s'arrêta sur le trottoir et pivota pour attendre Madge. Peeta la heurta alors et lui saisit le bras pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Elle sentit une décharge électrique et délicieuse à l'endroit où ses doigts refermaient sur sa peau. Dans un coin de son esprit, une petite voix lui disait qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti quoi que ce soit de la sorte au contact de Gale. Sa respiration se bloqua momentanément dans sa gorge. Peeta planta les yeux dans les siens pour la première fois depuis que Madge était arrivée. Elle fut surprise à nouveau par le bleu de ses grands yeux qui brillaient presque dans la nuit. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa joue. Elle était consciente de l'emprise du jeune homme sur son avant-bras et de la proximité du reste de son corps. Il sentit plus que ne l'entendit souffler :

-Katniss…

* * *

 **Coucou !**  
 **Je suis ravie de toutes les reviews et favorites que j'ai reçues pour mon autre fiction AU _A shot at a Silver Lining_. La suite est en cours mais j'avais cette histoire qui me trottait dans la tête et il FALLAIT que je l'écrive. Donc c'est aussi un plaisir un peu perso !  
Si vous souhaitez vous mettre un peu dans l'ambiance en la lisant, vous pouvez écouter les chansons que je vous ai listé en début de chapitre (c'est ce que j'écoute en écrivant). J'ai fait la même chose pour mes deux autres fictions HG ! Si vous avez d'autres chansons qui vous font penser à la fiction, je suis preneuse.**

 **Voici donc encore une fiction AU. Bien évidemment, comme on est dans un Univers Alternatif, forcément les caractères de Peeta et Katniss sont légèrement différents mais j'essaie de rester au maximum "in character". Je pense que c'est assez plausible ce que ressent Katniss, après tout, elle reste une jeune femme comme les autres !**

 **J'ai prévu deux-trois chapitres pour ce ficlet, MAIS je pense qu'il y a matière à développer en une fiction plus longue. Je vous laisserai juger à la fin des deux-trois chapitres prévus.**

 **COmme d'hab, laissez moi vos impressions, j'y réponds systématiquement et j'essaie de vous rendre la pareille en allant lire vos propres fictions.**

 **Des bisous et à très vite sur _A Shot at a Silver Lining_ et _Trois Fois Rien Entre Nous_ ,**

 **Bergdorf**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Katniss …

Le temps sembla se suspendre mais l'esprit de Katniss tournait à mille à l'heure. Elle pensa à Gale, elle pensa à Madge, qui allait revenir d'une minute à l'autre. Mais plus que tout, elle pensa aux lèvres de Peeta. Elle voulait les sentir sur les siennes. Elle voulait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il lui touche la joue, qu'il lui caresse les cheveux. Toutes les cellules de son corps la poussaient vers lui. Elle se sentait perdre pied et se raccrocha à ses iris. Il soutenait son regard, une lueur déterminée et profonde dans ses yeux. Comme au ralenti, elle vit la tête du jeune homme se pencher vers elle. Leur souffle se mêla. Katniss sentait ses lèvres picoter de la proximité de celle de Peeta. Elle était sur une corde raide et elle mourrait d'envie de se laisser basculer. Un long frisson la parcourut et elle recula une fraction de seconde avant d'entendre la porte du restaurant s'ouvrir derrière le jeune homme.

Peeta la lâcha, précipitamment, comme si sa main le brûlait et ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Il pivota fébrilement. Elle voyait ses larges épaules se soulever tandis qu'il tâchait de calmer sa respiration. Madge venait de sortir du restaurant et enroula son bras autour de la taille de Peeta. La voix de Madge parvenait brouillée jusqu'à Katniss, comme une radio mal réglée. La jeune femme était encore perdue dans cet infime instant où le monde s'était soudainement réduit à la distance qui avait séparé leur corps. Elle se sentait toujours sous le choc des pensées qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit.

Toutes les émotions qu'elle avait ressenties lorsqu'elle avait été seule avec Peeta se bousculaient en elle. Elle repensait au calme qui avait caressé son coeur quand ils avaient appris à se connaître, aux petites bulles de bonheur qui avaient pétillé lorsqu'elle avait ri à ses blagues, au trouble brûlant qui avait couvert ses joues lorsqu'elle avait surpris son regard s'attarder sur sa peau. Mais ce fut le désir qui s'était emparée d'elle lorsqu'il l'avait touché qui se rappela brutalement à son souvenir et la fit suffoquer. Alors elle comprit. Elle comprit la dépression de sa mère à la mort de son unique amour, elle comprit le regard ardent de Gale lors de ses déclarations maladroites. Comme une étoile filante, Peeta Meelark s'était frayé un chemin enflammé et éblouissant dans l'univers de Katniss Everdeen et il n'en ressortirait plus jamais.

Elle cligna des yeux précipitamment et vit le regard interrogateur que lui jetait Madge.  
-De quoi ? bégaya Katniss.  
-Je te demandais si tu étais ok pour qu'on aille au District 12 pour boire des coups ? Ca m'arrangerait. Comme c'est près de chez moi, je pourrais facilement rentrer. Je sens que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps car je suis crevée !  
-Euh, oui oui, ça me va, marmonna Katniss en jetant un coup d'œil furtif à Peeta.  
Le jeune homme gardait obstinément les yeux rivés au sol.  
-Parfait, comme ça tu peux prévenir Gale !

Madge et Peeta se mirent en marche vers la place de parking où il s'était garé. Katniss les suivit quelques pas derrière, tâchant de taper un message à destination de Gale pour lui indiquer le lieu du rendez-vous.

Le trajet jusqu'au bar fut rapide. Katniss était assise à l'arrière, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre. Ses yeux glissaient furtivement, presque de leur propre accord, vers Peeta qui conduisait. Elle vit la petite cicatrice blanche qui ornait son bras, la fossette qui creusait ses joues dans ses sourires, les épis blonds qui se dressaient à l'arrière de sa tête. Elle remarqua qu'il se passait souvent la main dans les cheveux lorsqu'il était gêné. Elle pouvait jurer qu'elle voyait ses épaules se raidir une fraction de seconde après que ses yeux se posaient sur lui.  
Madge était fidèle à elle-même et fit la conversation pour trois, devant le silence obstiné de son amie. Peeta répondait à demi-mots. Madge n'avait aucune conscience de ce qui se passait sous son propre nez et Katniss sentait la culpabilité lui brûler la poitrine.  
Elle fut soulagée lorsque Peeta se gara et s'éjecta littéralement de l'habitacle, devenu étouffant. « Juste une soirée. Dans quelques heures c'est fini », se répétait-elle intérieurement pour se calmer. Après ce soir, elle mettrait tout en œuvre pour éviter Peeta. Elle prétendrait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas du tout. Elle savait qu'elle ferait du mal à Madge, mais qu'est-ce que cette petite douleur était, face à la souffrance indicible de la trahison d'une amie ? Katniss espérait juste que Madge et Peeta ne dépasseraient pas le stade de la petite amourette, il serait assez difficile de l'éviter déjà à ce moment-là. La jeune femme secoua la tête et suivit le couple à l'intérieur du bar, bondé.

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois sur une petite table et Katniss serra douloureusement les dents lorsqu'elle réalisa que Peeta était juste en face d'elle. Heureusement, le jeune homme se leva rapidement en direction du bar pour leur rapporter des bières. Katniss se tourna vers Madge et l'écouta avec la plus grande attention raconter sa journée, pour apaiser sa culpabilité. Son amie lui relatait toutes les bêtises que pouvaient faire les enfants à qui elle enseignait et tout ce que Katniss pouvait penser, c'était à quel point Madge était formidable.

Elle avait eu une vie douce et rose comme une dragée. Son père avait été maire durant plusieurs mandats de Panem et sa fille unique n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Mais Madge avait comme philosophie de toujours rendre ce qu'on lui avait donné. Elle avait été bénévole pendant des années au centre social du quartier difficile de la Veine, où elle avait rencontré Katniss. Elle passait tous ses dimanches à distribuer des couvertures aux sans-abris et ses soirées à donner des cours de français à des immigrés en situation irrégulière. Elle avait organisé des dizaines de levées de fonds pour les orphelins en Afrique, pour le tsunami en Indonésie, pour le tremblement de terre à Haïti au lycée. Présidente du conseil des élèves, pom-pom girl, elle n'avait jamais délaissé Katniss, que tous les autres élèves trouvaient pourtant étrange. Katniss ne méritait pas une personne pareille, aussi droite, franche et douce, dans sa vie.

Sa gorge se contracta, jusqu'à lui faire mal, mais Gale apparut soudain près de leur table et lui offrit une distraction parfaite. Les deux jeunes femmes l'accueillirent et Katniss se poussa dans le coin pour que son petit-ami puisse se glisser à côté d'elle, sur le banc. Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue, auquel elle répondit par un petit sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Il laissa sa main reposer négligemment sur la cuisse de la jeune femme. Katniss remarqua qu'il fronçait les sourcils et semblait épuisé. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.  
-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, Katniss… La voiture est tombée en panne quand je rentrais de la mine et elle ne démarre plus du tout. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu arriver à l'heure au restaurant. Il a fallu appeler la dépanneuse, aller jusqu'au garage de Thom et essayer de la réparer. Mais je crois qu'il n'y a rien à faire, elle est morte, finit-il en soupirant

Katniss et Gale se partageaient la vieille voiture de Mme Hawthorne pour faire des économies. Gale l'utilisait pratiquement tous les jours pour aller au travail, à plusieurs kilomètres de Panem, mais elle servait à Katniss quand elle allait visiter sa sœur sur le campus de son université, à 200 km d'ici. C'était en effet une très mauvaise nouvelle. Gale ne pourrait pas racheter une nouvelle voiture et cela lui poserait beaucoup de problèmes pour aller à la mine.

-J'ai quelques économies, on pourra sûrement en trouver une d'occasion, murmura Katniss en posant une main réconfortante sur le bras du jeune homme.  
-Merci… En attendant, je vais essayer de m'arranger avec les gars de la mine pour les trajets. Ca va être un peu compliqué ces prochaines semaines, Katniss, dit-il en se tournant vers elle, un air désolé dans les yeux.  
-C'est pas grave, on va se débrouiller, comme toujours, lui offrit la jeune femme en soutenant son regard.  
-Un problème ? demanda la voix de Peeta au-dessus d'eux.  
Gale leva la tête et les deux hommes se saluèrent et se présentèrent.  
-Notre voiture est tombée en panne aujourd'hui, et ça complique un peu le quotidien, répondit Gale.  
Peeta posa les bières sur la table, s'excusant auprès de Gale de n'en avoir ramené que trois, et se glissa en face de Katniss.  
-Mon frère vient d'acheter une nouvelle voiture, je peux lui demander ce qu'il a fait de l'ancienne ? proposa-t'il sur un ton doux. Je suis sûr qu'il vous fera un prix.  
-Merci, Peeta, ce serait vraiment sympa de ta part, répondit Gale en lui offrant un de ses rares sourires.

Katniss resta silencieuse et se plongea dans son verre, le vidant en quelques gorgées. Sa main posée sur la table était à quelques centimètres de celle de Peeta, et ses poils se dressaient d'anticipation. Elle se tourna vers Gale et tâcha de se concentrer sur la discussion en cours.

Les bières se vidèrent, d'autres les remplacèrent et bientôt, une dizaine de verres se bousculaient sur la table. Après la quatrième tournée, Madge déclara forfait. Ses joues étaient roses et elle avait des difficultés à articuler. Elle se leva, légèrement instable sur ses jambes et leur adressa un au revoir général. Peeta attrapa son bras doucement :  
-Je te raccompagne ?  
-Non, non ! s'exclama Madge un peu trop fort. J'habite vraiment juste à côté, donc pas de soucis ! Katniss, on s'appelle dans la semaine et Gale, t'inquiètes pas, ça va s'arranger.  
Elle se pencha pour piquer un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Peeta et se fraya un chemin vers la sortie. A peine eut-elle disparu de leur vision que la tension se réinstalla à nouveau entre Peeta et Katniss. Gale finissait sa bière, les yeux vitreux, la fatigue et l'alcool ayant eu raison de lui. Katniss se leva prestement et s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes, en glissant un regard furtif à Peeta.

Après quelques coups de coude bien placés, elle arriva finalement dans les toilettes et s'appuya sur le lavabo pour s'examiner dans le miroir. Comme Madge, ses joues étaient tachetées de rouge et une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux gris. Elle respira profondément, tâchant de combattre les picotements qui menaçaient de s'emparer délicieusement d'elle. Après quelques minutes, elle sortit et poussa la porte sur sa gauche qui menait, elle le savait, à l'arrière cour en béton du bar. Les patrons n'ouvraient la terrasse aux fumeurs qu'en été et elle était actuellement déserte. Elle se laissa glisser par terre, la tête appuyée en arrière contre le mur et se laissa emporter par l'ivresse qui embrumait son esprit.

Elle perdit la notion du temps, les yeux fermés, et sursauta en entendant son nom. Elle ouvrit les paupières et tourna la tête vers l'entrée. Elle se figea quand elle vit Peeta. Il avait poussé la porte de l'épaule et se penchait à moitié à l'extérieur. Son expression était indéchiffrable.  
-Katniss, je crois qu'on a perdu Gale. Il s'est endormi et il faudrait sûrement le ramener chez vous, lui dit-il, en faisant un geste vers l'intérieur.  
-Chez lui, corrigea involontairement Katniss. On n'habite pas ensemble.

Puis elle laissa échapper un juron, en tentant de se relever. Elle avait sous-estimé sa résistance à l'alcool car elle tituba et retomba lourdement contre la paroi en briques. En quelques enjambées, il fut devant elle et lui tendit la main pour l'aider. L'esprit de la jeune femme était embrouillé et elle ne pensait plus aux résolutions qu'elle avait prises plus tôt concernant Peeta. Elle avait juste très envie de savoir si sa peau était aussi douce qu'elle paraissait. Elle attrapa sa main et il la releva, comme si elle ne pesait rien. Son cœur s'accéléra en sentant la chaleur de sa paume. Un instant, leurs yeux se croisèrent et l'électricité sembla crépiter entre eux.

L'instant d'après, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent violemment. Katniss n'aurait su dire qui s'était penché le premier. Ses doigts agrippaient les épaules du jeune homme douloureusement pour garder l'équilibre. Les mains de Peeta enserraient son visage et leurs bouches bougeaient furieusement l'une contre l'autre. Elle noua ses bras derrière son cou et pressa son corps contre le sien. Il laissa échapper un léger grondement, qui résonna directement dans la gorge de Katniss et lui donna le vertige. Elle entrouvrit la bouche et leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et ce fut Katniss qui laissa échapper un gémissement. Les mains de Peeta s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et il la serra fortement contre lui. Ils perdirent l'équilibre et s'affalèrent contre le mur. La tête de Katniss heurta la paroi et elle grimaça sous la douleur.  
Elle avait mal. Elle avait mal à l'arrière de la tête où une bosse était en train de se former, son dos courbé en une position inconfortable menaçait de craquer et la peau de ses lèvres se fendait sous les assauts de la bouche de Peeta, mais elle se laissa submerger par la tension intenable entre eux qui s'apaisait à chacun de leur baiser. Elle savoura le frisson délicieux qui parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Elle soupira en sentant les doigts du jeune homme se nouer dans ses cheveux.

Mais elle le sentit se raidir soudainement et quelques secondes plus tard, il s'éloigna promptement d'elle, en trébuchant en arrière. Ses yeux bleus étaient écarquillés et elle vit les émotions s'y bousculer : peur, bonheur, ivresse. Désir. Sa lèvre inférieure saignait et il porta machinalement la main à sa bouche. Katniss se sentit soudain vidée et eut très froid, sans la chaleur du corps de Peeta contre elle. Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres écorchées, comme si elle pouvait encore l'y sentir. Son cœur battait la chamade et sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement sous sa respiration hachée. A travers le brouillard de ses yeux, elle pouvait voir Peeta tenter lui aussi de se calmer, en passant plusieurs fois la main dans ses cheveux.  
-On devrait…On devrait rentrer, souffla-t'il la voix éraillée.  
Katniss hocha la tête et rentra à l'intérieur. Sans s'adresser un regard ni une parole, ils hissèrent Gale sur ses pieds et le raccompagnèrent jusqu'à la voiture de Peeta. Ils l'attachèrent à l'arrière et Katniss monta sur le siège passager.  
-On devrait le ramener en premier, lui dit Peeta, sur un ton neutre, les yeux rivés sur la route, tandis qu'ils sortaient du parking. Je te dépose après.  
-Ne t'embête pas, je peux rentrer à pied, marmonna-t'elle. Il habite toujours à la Veine, mais j'ai déménagé vers le centre. Ca va te faire un détour.  
-Je te dépose après, répéta-t'il, têtu, sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Le silence s'installa dans l'habitacle et, Peeta refusant toujours de la regarder, la jeune femme se tourna vers la fenêtre et y appuya sa tête. L'alcool la rendait encore vaseuse et entre le ronron berçant du moteur et l'obscurité de la nuit, elle somnola. Elle sursauta lorsque Peeta freina devant l'entrée de la Veine et Katniss le guida d'une voix ensommeillée jusqu'au bâtiment de Gale. Ensemble, ils portèrent à moitié Gale dans l'ascenseur puis ouvrirent avec difficulté la porte de son appartement, les clefs étant dans la poche arrière du jean de Gale. Déséquilibrés par le poids du jeune homme, Katniss et Peeta titubèrent dans le salon, renversèrent une lampe au passage et allongèrent Gale sur son lit.  
-Tu peux m'attendre en bas, je vais m'occuper de lui, dit doucement Katniss.

Peeta sortit précipitamment de la pièce, sans un regard, et elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Katniss soupira en sentant l'atmosphère s'alléger. Avec douceur, elle déshabilla Gale, rabattit les couvertures sur lui et effleura son front de ses lèvres. Elle le regarda respirer calmement quelques instants, puis secoua la tête avant de sortir de l'appartement, claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle descendit doucement les escaliers du bâtiment, à la fois angoissée à l'idée de retrouver le Peeta tendu qui s'était éclipsé de l'appartement mais aussi impatiente de sentir la simple présence du jeune homme.

Elle sentit le regard de Peeta jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à la voiture et s'installe à nouveau sur le siège. Il tourna la tête quand elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander son adresse, elle lui répondit, puis plus un mot ne fut échangé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se gara en bas de chez elle, se détacha et ouvrit sa portière.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Katniss.  
-Je te raccompagne, répondit-il simplement.  
-C'est bon, Peeta, je n'ai que quelques mètres à faire, maintenant…  
Il resta silencieux et elle laissa échapper un petit soupir devant son entêtement. Ils se serrèrent dans l'ascenseur de son immeuble et sortirent au quatrième étage. Ses clefs cliquetèrent bruyamment quand elle ouvrit la serrure. Elle fit trois pas dans son entrée et se tourna vers lui. Il était resté sur le palier, les pieds à quelques centimètres de l'embrasure, comme si une limite invisible l'en empêchait. Elle essayait de rassembler le courage pour l'inviter à entrer quand il tendit la main vers elle :  
-Tiens.  
Curieuse, elle récupéra le petit morceau de papier qu'il lui tendit. Un numéro de téléphone portable était inscrit. Elle le regarda, perplexe.  
-Mon numéro, dit-il. Pour la voiture, ajouta-t'il précipitamment. Appelez-moi quand vous en aurez discuté, je vais essayer de parler à Rye demain matin.  
Elle hocha machinalement la tête, le petit bout de papier, et toutes les tentations qu'il représentait, lui brûlant le bout des doigts.  
-Bon… Eh bien bonne nuit, Katniss. A un de ces jours.  
Sans attendre sa réponse, il tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans la cage d'escalier.

La jeune femme ferma lentement la porte de chez elle et soudain, le silence de l'absence de Peeta retomba lourdement sur ses épaules. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge en rangeant sa veste et ses chaussures. Il était deux heures du matin mais elle n'avait pas du tout envie de dormir. Elle se changea et mit des vêtements plus confortables. Elle lança sa bouilloire pour se faire une tisane et se blottit sur son canapé, la tasse entre les mains. Elle fixait son téléphone portable et le petit papier, posés sur sa table basse en face d'elle.

Elle alluma la télévision, zappant sur toutes les chaînes sans y prêter attention. Elle commença un livre, qu'elle reposa rapidement devant son manque de concentration. Elle finit trois tasses de tisane et erra dans son appartement, sans savoir quoi faire d'elle-même.

Une heure plus tard, elle retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé en face de son téléphone. Dans sa tête, elle se voyait et se revoyait tendre le bras et appeler Peeta. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui dirait, elle voulait juste entendre sa voix. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus et n'arrivait plus à penser clairement. Tout ce qu'elle avait tenté d'éviter, pour ne pas sombrer comme sa mère, pour ne faire souffrir personne, lui revenait en pleine figure.

N'y tenant plus, elle tendit soudainement le bras vers son téléphone quand quelqu'un toqua tout doucement contre sa porte. Sa respiration s'accéléra et ses yeux se rivèrent sur la poignée. Elle se leva lentement et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Son cœur remonta dans sa gorge. Elle eut l'impression que le chemin jusqu'à la porte était interminable. Finalement, elle posa une main tremblante sur sa poignée et enclencha le mécanisme. Elle prit un temps infini pour ouvrir la porte et ses yeux se fixèrent directement dans ceux de Peeta.

Il semblait désespéré. Des cernes se creusaient sous ses yeux et il s'agitait sur ses talons. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et murmura :

-Je n'ai pas réussi à rester loin de toi.

* * *

 **Waouh, que dire ?!**

 **Merci pour vos réponses enthousiastes face à cette fiction ! Vous m'avez tellement boosté que je me suis mise tout de suite à écrire la suite. Il devrait y avoir un peu moins de fautes de frappe dans celui-là, car je suis un peu plus réveillée que d'habitude... Je m'excuse pour le chapitre d'avant, car il y a vraiment beaucoup d'erreurs !**

 **J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu avec ce chapitre.**

 **J'avais prévu le prochain chapitre comme le dernier... Vous me direz si vous voulez que je continue.**

 **Pour celles (et ceux ?) qui attendent la suite de A Shot at a Silver Lining, elle arrive dans le week end. De même, je rattrape tous les chapitres de vos fictions que j'ai commencées à lire, ouf !**

 **Des bises,**

 **Bergdorf.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sans un mot, Katniss s'écarta du passage. Elle ne faisait pas assez confiance à sa gorge serrée pour prononcer un mot. Peeta resta immobile un instant, puis avança et entra dans le hall. La jeune femme ferma la porte et elle claqua dans l'air comme un coup de fouet, les faisant sursauter.

Peeta se tourna vers elle. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus. Il fit un pas vers la jeune femme. Son bras se tendit et, doucement, il glissa une des mèches de Katniss derrière son oreille. Elle ferma les yeux au contact de sa main sur sa joue.  
-Peeta…  
Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Désespérée, elle se noyait dans son regard, à la recherche de réponse. Elle sombrait et ne savait plus à quoi se raccrocher. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il l'assourdissait. Elle étouffait sous la pression de l'air, qui semblait presque être solide.

Avec une lenteur infinie, il prit le visage de Katniss entre ses mains et se pencha vers elle, ses yeux toujours fixés dans les siens. Une fraction de seconde avant le baiser, il ferma les paupières.  
Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'ils avaient partagé au bar. Peeta prenait son temps et semblait en savourer chaque seconde. Sa langue goûtait les lèvres de Katniss et les entrouvrit. Ses doigts caressaient ses joues. Quand la respiration de la jeune femme se fit trop laborieuse, il interrompit le baiser et appuya son front contre le sien.  
-Je n'ai pas réussi à rester loin de toi.  
Elle sentit ses lèvres bouger contre les siennes quand il chuchota.  
-Alors reste, répondit-elle, dans un souffle plus léger qu'un papillon.  
-On ne peut pas, Katniss, murmura-t'il, sa bouche se tordant en un sourire amer. Il y a Madge. Et puis toi, tu as Gale.  
Katniss savait qu'il avait raison. Mais son odeur de cannelle et la pression de ses paumes chaudes sur sa peau lui faisaient perdre la tête. Elle ne pensait ni à Madge, ni à Gale, ni à demain. Que Peeta reste était la seule chose qui lui importait.  
-Juste cette nuit, c'est tout…  
Il ferma les yeux, ses traits prenant une expression douloureuse, et sa respiration trembla.  
-Katniss… Tu rends les choses trop difficiles. Si je ne pars pas maintenant, je ne pourrais jamais te quitter.  
-Alors pourquoi tu es venu ? répondit la jeune femme, la voix tressautant de colère.  
Il rouvrit les yeux et plongea à nouveau son regard dans le sien. Sa main caressa la joue de Katniss tendrement et elle eut un frisson.  
-Parce que je n'ai pas pu faire autrement.

Ce fut Katniss, cette fois, qui se pencha et réduit le vide entre leurs lèvres, en nouant ses bras autour de son cou. Peeta fut surpris et perdit l'équilibre quelques secondes. Il se raidit un moment, comme s'il tentait de résister, puis il sembla abandonner. Il enroula un bras autour de la taille de Katniss et son autre main se perdit dans ses cheveux. Après quelques instants, la jeune femme se recula doucement et planta ses yeux gris dans les yeux bleus de Peeta. La tendresse se mêlait à l'abandon.  
-Si nous n'avons qu'une nuit, alors je veux me souvenir de chaque minute, souffla-t'il, en laçant ses doigts dans ceux de Katniss.

Doucement, elle l'amena jusqu'à sa chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Quand elle ferma la porte, ce fut comme si elle coupait le reste du monde d'eux. L'univers ne se résumait plus qu'à leur bulle. Il n'y avait plus de jour, plus de nuit, plus de secondes qui passaient. Il n'y avait plus de culpabilité, de sentiment de trahison, de peur. Il n'y avait que Peeta et Katniss.  
Elle s'allongea sur le côté droit de son lit. Après s'être débarrassé de ses chaussures et de ses vêtements, il la rejoignit. Tournés l'un en face de l'autre, leurs iris s'accrochèrent. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de Peeta et le sentit frissonner. Il attrapa sa main et y déposa un baiser, puis remonta le long de son avant-bras, de son épaule et de son cou. Ses lèvres finirent leur course sur celles de Katniss et il l'embrassa tendrement. La jeune femme se rapprocha de lui et enfonça son visage dans le creux de son cou, ses lèvres contre la clavicule de Peeta. Il la serra plus fort dans ses bras. Il murmurait son nom tout doucement, son souffle chaud lui caressant la joue, et ses doigts traçaient des volutes sur son bras. Elle aimait la façon dont il disait son nom, la façon dont il savourait le déroulé des deux syllabes sur sa langue, la façon dont il jouait avec, le prononçant sur un ton doux, langoureux ou encore déterminé.

Le silence et les rayons de lune qui éclairaient la chambre conférait à la situation une atmosphère irréelle. Il leur semblait qu'il n'était plus que les seuls êtres humains sur terre et que le temps n'avait plus d'emprise sur eux.

-J'ai peur de me rendre compte que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, demain, chuchota-t'elle contre la peau tendre de son cou.  
-Ca en a la douceur, en tout cas, répondit-il sur le même ton en ponctuant ses mots de légers baisers sur son front. Mais tout est vrai.  
-Comment tu le sais ? insista-t'elle.  
-Car toute l'imagination du monde ne pourrait créer la douceur de ta peau contre la mienne.  
Katniss rougit et fut contente qu'il ne puisse la voir. Elle pressa un peu plus son visage contre son épaule.  
-Alors on a toute la nuit ?  
-Toute la nuit.

Les lèvres de Peeta trouvèrent les siennes et il l'embrassa presque paresseusement. L'un comme l'autre semblaient vouloir prendre leur temps et savourer chacune des secondes qui leur restaient.

-Parle-moi de toi, demanda Peeta contre sa joue.  
-Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, ma vie est assez ennuyeuse, répondit-elle en s'agitant, mal à l'aise. Je t'ai presque tout dit au restaurant.  
-Je ne te crois pas. Je suis sûr qu'il y a tellement de choses encore. Je voudrais tout savoir de toi. Il me restera au moins ça….après. Je sais déjà que tu es forte, déterminée, très têtue …  
-Ca me résume assez bien, le coupa Katniss, en plaçant un baiser sur sa bouche pour dissimuler sa gêne. Commence-toi.  
Peeta plongea ses yeux dans les siens et sembla y lire le malaise de Katniss. Sa main recommença à tracer des cercles sur son bras.  
-Par quoi commencer ? murmura-t'il, et sa voix grave résonna contre la peau de la jeune femme. J'aime les premiers rayons de soleil du matin, j'aime marcher seul dans la rue très tôt, j'ai l'impression que le monde m'appartient. J'aime regarder les étoiles dans les yeux des enfants qui entrent dans la boulangerie. J'aime l'odeur du pain qui vient de sortir du four. Tu viendras un jour ?  
-Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, Peeta… souffla tristement Katniss.  
-A toi, alors, dit-il pour changer de sujet.  
-Ben moi… Moi j'aime bien marcher dans la Forêt du Geai Moqueur. Très tôt le matin, les animaux s'éveillent à peine et même en prenant le plus de précautions possibles, parfois, tes chaussures craquent sur les feuilles mortes et les branches, et tu peux entendre un lapin détaler à toute vitesse. Si tu pars assez tôt le matin, tu peux pique-niquer près du lac et profiter du soleil. J'y allais souvent avec mon père… Et toi tu y viendras, un jour ? Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour y aller.  
-Peut-être qui sait ? Mais si j'y vais, ce sera toi qui me feras découvrir.  
-Peeta… Tu sais que ça ne se fera pas…  
-Chut, l'interrompit-il, en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Ne parlons pas de ça maintenant …

Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, ils apprirent à se connaître, leur voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure. Ils se fiaient à leur souffle respectif sur leur peau et aux effleurements de leurs lèvres lorsqu'ils parlaient. La douceur des caresses de Peeta incita Katniss à se livrer plus que jamais. Elle était presque rassurée de savoir qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais le jeune homme. Elle lui parla de son père, qui était décédé dans un terrible accident quand elle avait onze ans, des ténèbres qui lui avaient arraché sa mère, du rayon de soleil que représentait sa petite sœur Prim. Elle lui dit qu'elle n'avait que trop connu la sensation de la faim qui tordait le ventre et qui rendait la tête toute légère.

Il lui raconta ses souvenirs d'enfance, saupoudrés de farine et réchauffés par le four à pain. Il lui expliqua pourquoi il aimait peindre. Il avait l'impression de découvrir les plus petites choses que lui offrait la vie, les battements d'ailes d'une libellule, le foisonnement d'un nuage duveteux dans le ciel, les moments volés à deux amoureux sur un banc public.

Katniss aimait écouter Peeta parler. Sa voix grave et basse la berçait et ses mots se suivaient comme des notes sur une portée. Il était généreux quand il parlait, il lui décrivait d'infimes détails et recréait la scène pour elle, comme une peinture.

A un moment donné, ils cessèrent de parler. Ils avaient l'intime conviction que le moment de se connaître par les mots était fini.

Alors leurs lèvres se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre. Les mains de Peeta glissèrent sous son haut et sa peau se hérissa presque douloureusement. Il se releva sur ses genoux et l'attrapa par la taille pour la placer en face de lui. Tout doucement, gardant ses yeux rivés dans les siens, demandant la permission à chaque seconde, il laissa ses mains glisser contre sa peau nue en relevant son T-shirt. Pour lui assurer que tout allait bien, Katniss agrippa elle-même l'ourlet de son vêtement et le hissa par-dessus sa tête. Peeta se débarrassa lui aussi de son T-shirt et la reprit précipitamment dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux et goûta à la sensation de leur peau l'une contre l'autre. Peeta la serrait très fort contre lui. Leurs respirations se calèrent l'une contre l'autre, ne partageant plus qu'un seul souffle. Leurs bouches fondaient ensemble. Leurs doigts s'étaient liés et ils parcouraient à deux les courbes de leurs corps respectifs. Le reste de leurs vêtements suivit bientôt les premiers, roulés en boule au sol.

Katniss fut contente que l'obscurité cache ses joues, qu'elle sentait écarlates. Croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, elle se rallongea, ne sachant trop que faire. Même si le jeune homme la calmait, elle se sentait encore trop mal à l'aise dans ces actions trop intimes. Elle fut soulagée quand il fut clair que Peeta prendrait les choses en main.  
Doucement, il se pencha sur elle et colla ses lèvres aux siennes, tandis que ses mains écartaient gentiment les bras croisés de Katniss. Ses lèvres quittèrent sa bouche et se frayèrent un chemin brûlant jusqu'à son nombril.

Dans le creux de leur bulle, ils furent plus proches que jamais et découvrirent chaque centimètre de leur peau. Durant tout ce temps, leurs yeux restèrent accrochés ensemble. Leurs corps bougeaient d'un même élan. Leurs muscles tressaillaient sous leurs caresses. Leurs gémissements se perdaient dans leur gorge. Et Katniss se laissa délicieusement tomber dans le vide qui la guettait depuis la seconde où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Après, elle se blottit contre lui. Il enroula son bras autour de sa taille pour la maintenir tout près de lui et caressa ses cheveux. Katniss posa la main contre son cœur. Elle sentait son propre cœur chanter au rythme des battements de la poitrine de Peeta. Ils restèrent ainsi, dans le silence, jusqu'au petit matin.

Lorsque les rayons du soleil remplacèrent ceux de la lune, le jeune homme se tourna vers la fenêtre.  
-Je ne suis plus aussi sûr d'aimer les matins, chuchota-t'il.

Katniss serra fort les paupières en entendant les bruits de la vie qui se réveillait. Les oiseaux se mirent à pépier, les pas des voisins du dessus ponctuaient le silence et les voitures commençaient à vrombir dans la rue. Elle voulait que le temps s'arrête et que cette seconde s'étire infiniment. L'étreinte de Peeta fut alors plus désespérée. Il resserra douloureusement ses bras autour d'elle et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou. Katniss emmêla ses jambes dans les siennes et posa ses lèvres contre sa joue, inspirant à plein poumon son odeur de cannelle. Ils s'agrippaient l'un à l'autre, comme s'il pouvait agripper le temps et retenir la nuit.  
Trop vite, Peeta desserra la pression qu'il exerçait sur elle. La mort dans l'âme, elle le laissa s'échapper de ses bras. Il lui tourna le dos, inspira une longue bouffée d'air et se rhabilla lentement. Chacun de ses mouvements semblaient lui causer de la souffrance. Ne supportant plus cette vision, Katniss roula de son côté du lit et entreprit elle aussi de remettre ses vêtements. Elle avait très froid, sans les bras de Peeta autour d'elle.

Ensemble, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée, là où tout avait commencé. Peeta se tourna vers elle.  
-Alors quand tu vas fermer la porte derrière moi, ce sera fini ? demanda-t'il, la voix étouffée.  
Elle hocha la tête, la gorge trop serrée pour parler.  
-Je n'oublierais pas, lui promit-il, en replaçant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Un jour, peut-être que ce sera le bon moment.  
Katniss appuya sa joue contre sa paume et hocha à nouveau la tête avec ferveur.  
-Un jour… Que vas-tu faire avec Madge ? ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter.  
-Je ne sais pas trop. Il est évident que je ne peux pas rester avec elle, ce ne serait pas juste de ma part… Mais je n'ai pas envie de lui faire de mal. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Le futur paraît simple avec elle… Et toi, avec Gale ?  
-Je ne vais rien lui dire, répondit-elle Je préfère mentir que de lui faire du mal. Je préfèrerais même mourir que de lui faire du mal.  
Peeta hocha la tête.  
-Alors je suppose que c'est ici que l'on se sépare…  
Il se pencha et déposa un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur ses lèvres. Puis il se tourna, ouvrit la porte et fit quelques pas dans le couloir. L'air frais de l'extérieur frappa Katniss de plein fouet et ses dents se mirent à claquer. Peeta plongea une dernière fois ses yeux dans les siens.  
-Au revoir, Katniss.  
-Au revoir, Peeta.  
Et elle ferma la porte.

* * *

 **Et voilà, comme Peeta et Katniss, je n'ai pas pu résister à écrire la suite...**  
 **Je l'ai aussi écrite car c'est la fin que j'avais initialement prévu et que si je la rallonge (je suis bien partie pour) le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas de suite, le temps que je réfléchisse à la suite.**  
 **Et surtout, je me mets sur _A Shot at a Silver Lining_ pour le reste du week-end.**

 **Je préfère aussi vous prévenir que les temps de publication aussi courts sont assez exceptionnels, je tourne habituellement plus à un chapitre/semaine.**

 **Vont-ils tout avouer à Gale et Madge ? Vont-ils se revoir, surtout ? Et si oui, vont-ils encore succomber l'un à l'autre ? Katniss cessera-t'elle d'avoir peur de souffrir et de faire souffrir les autres ? Et Peeta cessera-t'il d'être l'homme parfait ? C'est ce que vous pourrez lire dans la suite, si elle vous tente ! (mais je déconne pour la dernière question, c'est juste littéralement impossible ahah).**

 **Merci pour vos reviews jusqu'ici, c'est ce qui me donne la confiance et la motivation dans mon écriture. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre. Et merci à tous ces anonymes qui passent sur la fiction, vous ne m'échappez pas, je vous vois dans les stats ! Si le coeur vous en dit, laissez une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir...**

 **Des bises (et je radote mais je passe sur vos fictions ce we, promis),**

 **Bergdorf.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Je suis désolé pour hier soir, Katniss… J'étais vraiment crevé, je crois, soupira Gale, la voix cassée en passant une main sur son visage.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde, répondit la jeune femme, en s'affairant dans la cuisine.  
Elle mit en route la bouilloire et prépara deux tasses, accompagnées de quelques gâteaux sur un plateau. Elle apporta la collation dans le salon, posa le plateau avec les tasses fumantes sur la table basse et se laissa tomber à côté de Gale sur le canapé.  
-Surtout que je t'ai déjà vu dans des états pires que ça ! Je me souviens la première fois où on a pris une cuite… Ce n'était pas beau à voir, finit-elle en lui donnant un gentil coup de coude.

Il eut un petit sourire en se souvenant de ce soir, le jour de ses seize ans, où ils avaient fini à deux une bouteille de vodka sur le toit de la petite maison délabrée des Hawthorne. Ils avaient tellement ri sous l'effet de l'alcool qu'elle en avait pleuré. Le monde tournoyait délicieusement autour d'elle et elle s'était laissée envahir par cette douce chaleur avec bonheur. Vers trois heures du matin, leur discussion avait pris une tournure plus sérieuse et ils avaient refait le monde, inconfortablement allongés sur les tuiles dures et effritées. Puis leur triste situation s'était brutalement rappelée à eux et ils en avaient conclu, avec le hoquet que « La vie, c'était de la merde, parfois ». Gale avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens juste après, et elle avait cru y lire un soudain sérieux et une détermination flamboyante. Il s'était levé en lui demandant de l'attendre là, puis s'était, avec difficulté, réintroduit dans la maison. Katniss riait encore de sa démarche chaloupée quand il était réapparu avec une feuille et des stylos.  
-Ok, avait-il dit, en essayant d'articuler à travers sa bouche pâteuse, les yeux vitreux. C'est vraiment trop triste ce qu'on vient de se dire. Alors sur ce papier, on va écrire tous les rêves qu'on s'est raconté…  
-Gale, je suis trop saoule, je n'arriverais pas à tenir un stylo, avait bafouillé Katniss, en levant en un geste désordonné la bouteille aux trois-quarts vide pour prouver ses paroles. Oups, pardon ….  
-Oui, mais il faut que ce soit ce soir ! avait insisté Gale, en essayant de pointer un doigt vers elle. Parce que demain, on sera tout gêné et on osera pas écrire la vérité …  
Avec difficulté, leur silence concentré entrecoupé de rires incontrôlables, ils s'étaient appliqués à coucher sur papier leurs plus profonds espoirs. Le stylo de Katniss n'arrêtait pas de lui glisser entre les doigts et elle le rattrapait en pouffant de rire. Après avoir plié leurs petits papiers, ils les avaient glissé dans une vieille boîte à cigares ayant appartenu au grand-père de Gale. Puis le jeune homme avait délogé une tuile pour y entreposer la fine boîte métallique et avait proclamé, le plus solennellement possible malgré ses gestes mal assurés, qu'ils rouvriraient cette boîte dans dix ans pour voir s'ils avaient atteint leurs souhaits. Une fois leurs rêves dissimulés, ils avaient fini le reste de vodka et Katniss s'était tournée vers son meilleur ami :  
-Joyeux anniversaire, Gale ! J'espère qu'on en fêtera encore plein d'autres …  
Une lueur étrange avait allumé le regard de Gale et il lui avait répondu avec ferveur que c'est ce qu'il espérait le plus au monde.

Katniss secoua la tête en sortant de sa rêverie. Elle se demanda vaguement si cette boîte était toujours coincée dans la charpente des Hawthorne.  
-D'ailleurs, en parlant de hier soir, commença Gale. La proposition de Peeta tombe à pic, non ? Je pense qu'on devrait accepter.  
Le nom de Peeta acheva de la ramener brutalement à la réalité. Elle ne put empêcher ses yeux de glisser vers la porte qu'elle avait refermé sur lui il y avait à peine quelques heures. Il lui semblait que cette nuit s'était passée dans une autre vie, dans un monde parallèle, avec une Katniss différente de celle assise dans son salon. Elle s'agita sur le canapé, prit sa tasse entre ses mains puis changea d'avis, la reposa et noua ses mains sur ses genoux, pour se donner une contenance. Gale fronça les sourcils en sentant le malaise :  
-Il y a un problème ? demanda-t'il.  
-Ecoute…commença t-'elle, avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Ecoute, je ne sais pas… Je ne le sens pas trop. Il m'a fait une drôle d'impression, hier.  
Gale la fixait toujours, sourcils levés, et elle se tortilla à nouveau sous son regard inquisiteur. Il la connaissait tellement bien. Elle fut un instant effrayée à l'idée qu'il devine tout. Pour la seconde fois de leur vie, Katniss décida de ne pas être honnête avec lui. Elle se rappela mentalement qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu faire de mal à Gale et qu'elle était déterminée à le rendre heureux, comme il le méritait. Si ça impliquait suivre la voie toute tracée du mariage et des enfants, si ça impliquait ne jamais plus sentir les mains de Peeta sur elle et sa respiration douce dans son cou, alors elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde. Elle ne serait pas la cause de la souffrance de Gale, elle se l'interdisait.  
-Je n'ai pas trop confiance en lui, reprit-elle, la voix dénuée d'émotions et fixant un point au-dessus de lui.  
-Je sais que tu as du mal à faire confiance Katniss, mais Peeta a l'air d'un mec très sympa. Même si c'est vrai que je n'ai pas eu trop l'occasion de discuter hier avec lui… En tout cas, rassure-toi pour Madge, il a l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'affection pour elle, tout le monde peut voir ça.

Le cœur de Katniss tressauta et elle avala difficilement sa salive. Peeta est avec Madge, se répéta-t'elle inlassablement. Même s'il lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait plus rester avec elle à cause d'hier soir, elle doutait qu'il prenne réellement la décision de se séparer de Madge. Du moins, elle espérait. Elle se sentirait moins coupable d'avoir rendu sa meilleure amie malheureuse.  
-Je n'ai pas vraiment remarqué qu'il n'était pas particulièrement sympa avec toi, hier, mais Katniss, reconnais-le, parfois tu es un peu froide. Quand on te rencontre pour la première fois, je peux comprendre que les gens prennent des précautions… Honnêtement, je pense que tu te trompes et qu'on devrait sérieusement envisager sa proposition.  
-Ecoute, ce n'est pas moi, le problème, le coupa sèchement Katniss. C'est lui qui est bizarre.  
Après un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge murale, elle ajouta, avant de que Gale ne puisse répondre :  
-On va être en retard chez ta mère, on devrait y aller.

Katniss et Gale arrivèrent chez Hazelle Hawthorne pour le traditionnel déjeuner dominical avec une heure de retard. Ils s'étaient mis très vite en route mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'arrêt de bus, un petit carton blanc les informa que suite à un incident, le réseau serait très fortement perturbé. Ils s'étaient alors mis en marche pour traverser la moitié de la ville, en direction de la Veine.

Katniss resta mutique tout le long du trajet et fut soulagée de constater que Gale n'était pas plus bavard qu'elle, ce matin. Le soleil tapait fort et elle se félicita d'avoir mis ses baskets et son jean confortable, sachant que Hazelle ne se formaliserait pas de sa tenue décontractée mais tout à fait appropriée pour marcher une heure et demie à travers Panem.

Elle sentait le soleil sur sa peau, la petite brise agitait ses cheveux et laissait ses yeux vagabonder sur les passants. Panem se réveillait doucement et paresseusement le dimanche, les grands-mères se postaient sur les bancs défraîchis en discutant des derniers potins, tandis que leurs maris se retrouvaient au café du coin pour commenter les résultats du match de la veille. Les enfants courraient dans les squares en riant, sous l'œil bienveillant des mamans. Certaines revenaient de la boulangerie, des petits pains bruns aux céréales coincés sous le bras lorsqu'elles poussaient les poussettes et les landaus. Plus loin, un père déballait un gâteau pour le donner à un petit garçon perché sur une trottinette. Le petit garçon mordit à pleines dents dans le biscuit, aspergeant son T-shirt de chocolat, et, distrait, l'homme laissa échapper le papier d'emballage. Sous un coup de vent, il s'envola et atterrit sous la chaussure de Katniss. Elle se pencha pour le déloger et se figea. A travers l'emballage, une élégante police à l'aspect vintage tourbillonnait pour former les mots « Mellark's Bakery ». Elle fronça les sourcils et les battements de son cœur accélèrent quand elle réalisa que Peeta était peut-être tout près d'elle, si sa boulangerie était dans le quartier. Avec des doigts tremblants, elle froissa l'emballage et le jeta rageusement dans la poubelle la plus proche. Eviter de penser à Peeta lui semblait déjà être une tâche insurmontable, mais si l'univers s'y mêlait aussi, elle n'avait aucune chance. Elle sentit le regard de Gale sur elle et avança d'un pas plus vif.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle revenait à la Veine, Katniss sentait l'appréhension monter en elle.  
Dès qu'elle avait eu assez économisé, elle s'était empressée de quitter son quartier d'enfance qui lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Un vertige la prenait des fois quand elle songeait rapidement à sa vie d'avant par rapport à la vie confortable qu'elle menait actuellement. Elle se demandait encore comment elle avait pu nourrir sa sœur et sa mère, tout en poursuivant ses études. Lorsqu'elle en faisait part à Gale ou Madge, ils lui répondaient avec sérieux qu'elle était un modèle dans la façon dont elle s'était sortie de la misère de la Veine. Mais Katniss ne ressentait aucune fierté et à chaque fois qu'elle remettait les pieds dans son ancien quartier, elle sentait le souvenir de la faim ronger son ventre et son cœur souffrait des déceptions qui ternissaient les relations avec sa mère.  
Mme Everdeen vivait toujours à la Veine, dans leur ancienne petite maison, qui sentait le froid et le moisi depuis la disparition de son mari. Katniss ne visitait sa mère que très rarement. Quand elle croisait ses yeux clairs, une irrépressible rage montait en elle, alimentée par des années de désespoir, et elle avait envie d'hurler toutes sortes d'horreur dans son visage tiré par la tristesse. Katniss ne parvenait à détacher la pensée de sa mère de celle de toutes les privations que Prim et elle avaient subies, car cette femme avait été trop faible pour s'occuper de sa propre chair. L'amour l'avait rendu faible, squelettique et pâle comme la mort.

Katniss tâcha de calmer son angoisse quand ils dépassèrent la petite maison des Everdeen. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle y jeta un coup d'œil furtif, mais les vieux rideaux en dentelle étaient tirés et aucune lumière n'était allumée. Elle relâcha la respiration qu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir retenu et se tourna vers le fond de l'impasse, vers la maison plus accueillante des Hawthorne, où elle avait trouvé refuge tant de fois plus jeune.

Lorsqu'Hazelle ouvrit la porte, Katniss huma une délicieuse odeur de rôti de veau et sourit, en se détendant un peu. Katniss commença à se diriger vers le salon, où les rires de Posy et de Vick emplissaient l'air quand Hazelle lui attrapa doucement le bras pour la retenir. La mère de Gale se pencha vers son oreille et lui souffla :  
-Katniss… J'ai invité ta mère aussi, elle ne sort plus beaucoup en ce moment et je m'inquiète pour elle… Ca ne te dérange pas ?  
Katniss sourit faiblement et secoua la tête. Puis elle se redressa, prit une grande inspiration et entra dans le salon.

Elle n'avait pas vu sa mère depuis plusieurs mois et fut frappée de voir à quel point elle avait vieilli pendant ce laps de temps. Ces cheveux fins grisonnaient sur ses tempes, ses yeux paupières étaient lourdes et sa robe pendait sur ses épaules osseuses. Mal à l'aise, elles se saluèrent de loin et Katniss détourna les yeux pour se concentrer sur la petite Posy qui lui montrait les dessins qu'elle avait faits à l'école. Elle sentit le regard réprobateur de Hazelle sur elle et tâcha de s'y dérober.  
Hazelle Hawthorne avait été comme une deuxième mère pour elle et son opinion comptait énormément pour Katniss. Elle était l'une des rares personnes qui arrivaient à la raisonner et qui ne se laissaient pas intimider par son entêtement.

Le repas se déroula simplement et Katniss savoura les bons plats de Hazelle, qui avait toujours su, avec presque rien, à créer des merveilles gustatives. Posy monopolisa une bonne partie de la conversation en pépiant sur ses copines d'école et Katniss et Mme Everdeen feignirent d'être très intéressées pour éviter de se parler directement. Gale évoqua à demi-mots le problème de voiture qu'ils avaient et Hazelle couvrit son fils d'un regard à la fois tendre et peiné et posa sa main sur la sienne :  
-J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider, Gale, mais avec les études de Rory, je n'ai pas un seul centime de côté.  
-Je sais, Maman, répondit son fils sur un ton bourru. Je ne te demande rien, tu as assez fait pour moi.  
-Oui, on va se débrouiller, Hazelle, intervint Katniss avec un sourire rassurant.  
-J'espère que vous trouverez rapidement une solution, ça deviendra très compliqué pour Gale d'aller au travail.  
Gale haussa les épaules et balaya d'un geste de la main les inquiétudes de sa mère, en marmonnant qu'il faudrait juste qu'il se lève un peu plus tôt le matin. Mais Hazelle conserva une lueur d'angoisse dans les yeux et son front se plissa de soucis.

Après avoir dévoré le rôti et entamé avec bon cœur la tarte au citron en dessert, la petite tribu s'installa sur les chaises rouillées posées dans le jardin pour déguster un café. Vick occupait Posy en jouant à la dînette avec elle, Gale s'éclipsa pour répondre à son téléphone et Katniss sentir l'odeur âcre du café, en écoutant sa mère et Hazelle discuter doucement.  
Quand le soleil se mit à décliner derrière la cime des arbres à l'horizon, Katniss se releva et annonça qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer. Gale se leva aussi mais elle le força à se rasseoir :  
-Gale, tu habites à deux rues d'ici, tu ne vas pas me raccompagner. Tu te lèves tôt demain.  
Mais sourd à ces protestations, il enfila sa veste et sortit derrière elle, après qu'ils eurent fait leur au revoir. Katniss était fatiguée et elle sentait les muscles de son dos douloureusement tendus à force d'avoir passé autant de temps en présence de sa mère. Si elle n'avait pas voulu que Gale la raccompagne, c'était aussi parce qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule pour se remettre des derniers événements.

Ils marchèrent à nouveau en silence et lorsque Gale attrapa sa main, elle le laissa faire, ses doigts pendaient mollement dans les siens. En d'autres occasions, elle aurait répondu à son toucher avec plus de ferveur mais ce soir, elle n'avait pas la force de faire semblant. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de son bâtiment, il se tourna vers elle et elle vit qu'il était mal à l'aise.  
-Ecoute Katniss… Je sais que tu étais contre, mais tout à l'heure Madge m'a appelé. Peeta a pu parler à son frère et il a réussi à lui convaincre de nous donner la voiture gratuitement.  
La bouche de Katniss s'ouvrit de stupéfaction et elle fronça les sourcils.  
-On ne peut pas passer à côté de cette offre, poursuivit Gale. Il nous donne la voiture, Katniss, gratuitement. On en a besoin.  
Les battements du cœur de Katniss s'accélèrent mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, il avait raison.  
-J'ai eu Peeta au téléphone juste après et il nous propose de venir chercher la voiture chez ses parents mercredi à 17h. C'est son seul moment de libre dans la semaine. Il ne sera pas à Panem la semaine prochaine.  
-Ok, très bien, répondit faiblement Katniss. Je… Je finis tôt le mercredi, je pourrais venir avec toi.  
-Ca tombe bien, car tu vas devoir y aller seule, dit Gale précautionneusement. Sans moyens de locomotion, je ne pourrais pas être disponible.  
-Quoi ? s'exclama la jeune femme, un peu trop fort et un peu trop vite. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, Gale… Il ne m'aime pas, il est désagréable avec moi ! Je … Je n'ai aucune envie de le revoir et encore moins seule !  
-Katniss, essaie de comprendre, répondit-il, en se pinçant l'arête du nez pour garder son calme. Ca va être l'enfer, sans voiture. Pour pouvoir faire du covoiturage avec mes collègues, je vais être obligé de doubler mes heures de travail. Nous n'avons pas le choix.  
Katniss s'apprêtait à répondre quand elle croisa les yeux de Gale. Elle y vit du désespoir et remarqua les cernes bleutées qui se creusaient sous ses paupières. Il avait l'air épuisé et au bout du rouleau. Katniss savait que son manque de gestes affectueux et de preuves de son amour envers lui étaient une cause de ses soucis et elle se haït soudainement. Elle sentit sa résolution faiblir et ferma les yeux un instant. Elle chuchota alors sur un ton résigné :  
-Ok. Très bien. J'irais voir Peeta mercredi à 17h.

* * *

 **Patapééé ! Désolée, pas de Everlark dans ce chapitre ...**

 **Comme je l'ai précisé à plusieurs d'entre vous par PM, j'ai en effet décidé de prolonger cette fiction**  
 **J'ai passé une après-midi à la planifier et elle nécessite des chapitres de "construction" afin de comprendre la psychologie des personnages ... Mais je sais où je vais !**  
 **J'espère que vous apprécierez malgré tout ce chapitre.**  
 **Merci pour vos reviews encore et toujours !**

 **D'ailleurs, en parlant de planification, je m'adresse aux auteur(e)s qui peuvent lire cette fiction. On sait tous qu'on écrit pour notre kiff et souvent sans se prendre la tête, mais parfois, intellectualiser les choses, ça peut faire du bien et ça peut notamment aider à progresser, pour celles et ceux qui le souhaitent ! Comment écrire des dialogues, comment construire des personnages intéressants, comment créer une histoire d'amour crédible... Je sais qu'en ce qui me concerne, je me pose beaucoup de questions sur les dialogues et sur l'organisation et le déroulement d'une fiction.**  
 **Pour ma part, je suis beaucoup sur Pinterest où je suis des tableaux d'auteurs qui épinglent beaucoup de conseils et de méthodes. C'est là que j'ai découvert une super méthode qui permet de planifier une fiction/un roman du genre plutôt dramatique en faisant un schéma de 9 cases et pour moi ç'a été la révélation ahah !**  
 **Je partagerais avec plaisir les conseils que j'ai glanés par-ci par-là et je suis preneuse si vous en avez aussi, après tout, on est dans le même bateau :-)**

 **Des bises et à très vite pour un chapitre Everlark,**

 **Bergdorf.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **5.**

Katniss se concentra sur le bruit régulier de ses pieds qui foulaient le sol.

Les rues étaient désertes et Panem s'éveillait à peine. Quelques rares passants matinaux avançaient doucement, l'air encore endormi, un paquet de viennoiseries dans la main, ou un journal sous le bras. Le fond de l'air était frais et le ciel se chargeait de lueurs roses et violettes, annonçant le lever du soleil.

Katniss avait ouvert les yeux très tôt, ce matin, incapable de dormir plus longtemps. L'idée de revoir Peeta si vite, alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, l'avait grandement perturbé et elle ne savait pas comment prendre la nouvelle. Tous les sentiments possibles et inimaginables se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle éprouvait tour à tour une joie coupable, une grande colère et une tristesse infinie. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser si elle ne parvenait pas à se libérer de tout ça. Alors quand le sommeil l'avait fui ce matin, elle avait lacé ses baskets et s'était lancée dans une course effrénée en espérant fuir ses propres pensées.

Ses mollets la brûlaient, sa respiration était courte et une ampoule commençait à se former sur la peau tendre de ses pieds. Mais elle accueillait avec bonheur ces petites douleurs. Elle l'empêchait de réfléchir et la rappelait à l'instant présent dès que son esprit divaguait vers le rendez-vous de mercredi. Elle aimait sentir les battements de son coeur qui résonnaient dans sa gorge et ses oreilles.

Dans la vie qu'elle avait eue, elle s'était rarement sentie vivante. Katniss avait survécu. Chaque jour, elle avait luté pour sa survie et celle de sa soeur. Elle n'avait pas eu d'autres choix. Alors, parfois, quand elle prenait brutalement conscience du sang qui battait dans sa poitrine, des poumons qu'elle gonflait des milliers de fois par jour, elle savourait ses sensations. Elle avait survécu, maintenant, elle avait le droit de simplement vivre. Elle chassa rapidement la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui rappela doucement qu'elle s'était sentie vivante sous les caresses d'un certain jeune homme il y a seulement quelques jours.

Une voiture klaxonna et elle releva la tête, prenant brutalement conscience avec la réalité. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait été sur le point de se jeter en travers de la route, au milieu d'une circulation qui commençait doucement à s'intensifier. Elle se stoppa au bord du trottoir pour attendre que le jeu passe au vert pour elle quand elle entendit quelqu'un appeler son nom. Elle se tourna et se figea.  
Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pas l'avaient mené dans le quartier que Gale et elle avaient traversé hier, celui-là même où elle avait réalisé que la boulangerie de Peeta devait être dans le coin. Et elle venait juste de la trouver, cette fameuse boulangerie.

Le visage, qui ne cessait d'apparaître dans son esprit quand elle s'y attendait le moins ces derniers jours, se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle réalisa que sa mémoire lui faisait défaut et ne parvenait pas à restituer l'exacte couleur de ses cheveux clairs, ni la ligne de sa mâchoire, et encore moins la lueur de ses yeux bleus. Il avait noué un tablier autour de lui mais son pantalon et ses avants-bras étaient couverts de farine. La porte de la boulangerie tinta derrière lui lorsqu'elle se referma.  
-Salut, souffla-t'il.  
Katniss resta un instant interdite. Cela semblait presqu'irréel qu'il lui dise quelque chose d'aussi simple, d'aussi banal, quand ils s'étaient murmurés bien plus au creux de leur peau. Elle réalisa qu'elle s'était à nouveau laissée emporter dans les méandres de son esprit. Plusieurs instants avaient dû passer depuis qu'il avait parlé, alors elle leva mollement la main, dans un demi-salut peu convaincu. Elle fut furieuse envers elle-même pour être aussi gênée dans des situations sociales.  
-Je t'ai aperçu depuis le comptoir, je ne savais pas que tu courrais dans le quartier… Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t'il doucement.  
Katniss fronça les sourcils et trouva stupide qu'ils restent aussi loin l'un de l'autre, s'ils devaient avoir un semblant de conversation. Elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction, mais s'arrêta quand elle se souvint qu'ils s'étaient promis de ne plus se revoir. Au moment où elle prit la décision de faire demi-tour, Peeta franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient encore. Leurs yeux se croisèrent.  
-Je ne sais pas si tu sais, mais j'ai pu parler à mon frère et il accepte de vous donner la voiture. Il veut vraiment s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible. Il faudra sûrement la retaper un peu mais elle devrait vous dépanner, continua Peeta, voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas.  
Katniss hocha lentement la tête et ouvrit finalement la bouche:  
-Merci…C'était...sympa de ta part de faire ça. Où est-ce que je te rejoins, mercredi ?  
Elle se convainquit qu'en en se tenant à ces banalités fonctionnelles, elle parviendrait à assourdir les battements de son coeur. Peeta écarquilla légèrement les yeux.  
-Tu veux dire… Tu veux dire que c'est toi seule qui viens récupérer la voiture ?  
-Oui, confirma-t'elle, sans respirer. Gale… Gale ne sera pas libre. Et moi je le suis. Ce te convient ? finit-elle, avec presqu'un espoir qu'il lui dise non.  
Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, en évitant son regard.  
-Oui. Oui, ça me convient très bien, dit-il sur un ton neutre. Je ne pensais simplement pas te revoir si vite. Ca ne rendra que les choses plus compliquées, ajouta-t'il tout bas, avec un petit sourire triste. Même si j'ai eu très envie de te revoir ces derniers jours.

Katniss eut un vertige, elle avait à nouveau l'impression de marcher au bord du précipice, prête à sombrer sur un souffle de Peeta. Elle essaya désespérément de se reprendre et changea brutalement de sujet, sur un ton presque suppliant :  
-Du coup, on se rejoint où ?  
Peeta la fixa un instant pensivement puis il secoua imperceptiblement la tête avant de répondre, sa voix redevenue posée et calme :  
-La voiture est chez mes parents. Ils habitent à Capitol's Bay, sur la côte. C'est à une heure en voiture d'ici. La boulangerie est fermée le mercredi, j'ai juste quelques courses à faire et je peux passer te chercher à ton boulot quand tu as fini ? proposa-t'il.  
-Très bien, acquiesça-t'elle. 15h30 devant le lycée, alors ?  
Peeta hocha la tête et Katniss commença à reculer.  
-A mercredi, souffla-t'elle.

Puis elle tourna les talons avant qu'il ne puisse répondre et s'éloigna à toute allure.

Elle poussa sur ses jambes et ignora les protestations de ses muscles. Ses pieds martelaient le sol en un bruit sourd. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle gagnait en vitesse, elle sentait le vent fouetter ses joues, qui picotaient. Sa tresse se défit et ses cheveux battirent son visage. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant chez elle qu'elle remarqua le petit sourire qui étirait ses lèvres.

x

x x

-S'il te plaît, Jo, supplia Katniss en posant son sandwich et sa bouteille d'eau sur la table. J'ai juste besoin que tu m'accompagnes mercredi soir.

Johanna Mason était la conseillère d'éducation du lycée de Panem. Avec ses traits forts, son ton autoritaire et sa franchise, elle s'acquittait avec zèle de son boulot, distribuant presqu'avec plaisir des retenues aux élèves les plus récalcitrants. Katniss avait apprécié sa poignée de main franche et son humour grinçant. Elle trouvait parfois l'honnêteté et le manque de gêne de Johanna agaçant mais la jeune femme était aussi extrêmement loyale et s'était avérée d'un soutien sans faille envers Katniss. Quelques années plus tard, elles se considéraient comme de véritables amies.

Johanna souleva le couvercle de la boîte devant, y planta sa fourchette et s'interrompit en soupirant.  
-Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu ne peux pas y aller seule ?  
Katniss prit une grande inspiration et jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle. La salle des professeurs était vide à l'arrivée des beaux jours, elles ne risquaient donc pas d'être entendues.  
-Je te l'ai dit, je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas trop, répondit Katniss nerveusement.  
-Je sais bien que tu n'es pas très avenante au premier abord, Kat, mais ça me semble excessif qu'il te déteste comme ça, lui dit son amie, en agitant sa fourchette et en aspergeant la table de sauce tomate.  
-Eh bien pourtant, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé, dit Katniss fermement, en évitant son regard.

En rentrant de sa course, elle avait froncé les sourcils, en réalisant qu'elle avait accepté de voir Peeta seule pendant au moins une heure. Elle s'était mentalement traitée d'idiote: comment avait-elle pu accepter, sachant qu'elle s'était jurée de s'éloigner de Peeta ? Une soudaine angoisse lui avait tordu l'estomac. Elle sentait encore son coeur battre la chamade de sa rencontre impromptue avec le jeune homme devant sa boulangerie et elle était épuisée d'avoir eu à contrôler ses émotions. Elle n'osait imaginer sa réaction en passant plus de temps avec lui. Elle ne tiendrait jamais et elle craquerait, commettant une terrible erreur qui détruirait tout le monde. Gale, Madge, Peeta et elle.  
En sortant de sa douche, elle avait pris sa décision. Elle n'irait pas seule à ce rendez-vous pour éviter le pire.

-Et Grincheux, il n'est pas libre ? reprit Johanna, utilisant le sobriquet qu'elle réservait à Gale.  
-Non, Gale n'est pas disponible. Et arrête de l'appeler comme ça, ajouta Katniss après une temps de pause.  
-Bon… soupira son amie. Quand est-ce que c'est ? J'avais prévu quelque chose ce soir-là. Thom m'a enfin proposé d'aller boire un coup !

Depuis plusieurs mois, Johanna s'était mise en tête de séduire Thom, le timide professeur d'anglais. A chaque pause déjeuner, elle abreuvait Katniss de commentaires salaces sur ces timides qui se révélaient être de vrais sauvages une fois la porte de la chambre fermée. Le pauvre Thom avait subi les petites provocations que Johanna lui décochaient, une lueur malicieuse et carnassière dans les yeux. Plus il rougissait et plus Johanna insistait.

-Mercredi, en fin d'après-midi. A 15h30.  
Johanna secoua négativement la tête et Katniss sentit son estomac faire une chute libre.  
-Pas de chance, Kit-Kat ! J'ai une grosse réunion avec Abernathy à 16h et je ne peux vraiment pas me défiler. Il serait capable de venir toquer chez moi en plein week-end pour cette réunion pour se venger. Tu le connais, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules d'un air désolé. Ce ne sont que quelques heures, Katniss. Ca va passer vite et après, tu ne le reverras plus, ce Peeta, ajouta-t'elle en lui tapotant le bras, compatissante.  
Pour toute réponse, Katniss grogna entre les mains qu'elle avait plaquées sur son visage, désespérée.

x

x x

Le mercredi tant redouté arriva finalement. Toute la journée, Katniss fut distraite et nerveuse. Elle oublia de ramener les ballons de basket pour son premier cours de la journée, enferma ses clefs à l'intérieur de son casier dans sa précipitation et renversa une partie de son coca sur son pantalon.

Il était 15h et elle frottait vigoureusement sur la tâche en espérant la faire disparaître. Quand le mouchoir imbibé d'eau commença à s'effriter et à parsemer son jean de petites boulettes blanches, elle abandonna et tâcha de se sécher en se contorsionnant sous le sèche-main. Après une grande inspiration, elle attrapa son sac et sa petite veste et traversa les couloirs vides vers le bureau de Johanna. Lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle, son amie leva les yeux vers elle, alarmée, et s'empressa d'écraser sa cigarette dans le cendrier dissimulé dans un tiroir son bureau.  
-Ce n'est que moi, réussit à sourire Katniss.  
-Alors, prête à affronter cette terrible épreuve ? lui demanda Johanna, en se moquant un peu d'elle.  
-Ce n'est pas drôle, répliqua la jeune femme, en prenant la mouche et en s'asseyant en face du bureau.  
Johanna eut un petit sourire puis changea de sujet et fit son possible pour la distraire. Ensemble, elles convinrent de se retrouver plus tard dans la semaine pour boire un verre et la perspective de cette soirée mit du baume au coeur à Katniss. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de sursauter lorsque son téléphone vibra contre sa cuisse. Son coeur fit une embardée en découvrant un message qui disait simplement "je suis sur le parking". Elle devina que l'émetteur devait être Peeta et elle se demanda un instant comment il avait récupéré son numéro. Elle avala une grande bouffée d'air et se leva pour se diriger vers la fenêtre du bureau de Johanna qui donnait sur ce même parking. Elle écarta les persiennes, approcha son oeil et survola l'extérieur des yeux.  
-Il est là ? demanda Johanna, excitée, en se précipitant à côté d'elle.  
-Oui, répondit sobrement Katniss, en sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il est juste là.  
Peeta était appuyé sur sa voiture, les bras croisés et le regard perdu dans le ciel. Il portait un simple T-shirt blanc et un jean un peu usé. Un rayon de soleil tombait sur lui et illuminait ses cheveux clairs et ébouriffés. Même sans faire d'efforts, Katniss se put qu'admettre que Peeta était beau. Vraiment beau. A côté d'elle, Johanna siffla son approbation :  
-C'est _ça_ , qui, te déteste ? A mon avis, Grincheux a du souci à se faire …  
Katniss se détourna de la fenêtre, donna un coup dans l'épaule de Johanna et ramassa ses affaires.  
-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi. Et de toutes façons, je te rappelle que c'est le copain de Madge…  
-Alors c'est Princesse Rose Bonbon qui a du souci à se faire. Les garçons comme ça ne restent pas avec les filles comme Madge, rétorqua Johanna en se tournant vers Katniss.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, lâcha un "au revoir, Johanna" ferme et claqua la porte derrière elle. Elle traversa les couloirs en sens inverse à vive allure, comme si elle pouvait accélérer le temps et déjà être à ce soir, de retour dans son appartement, avec une tasse de thé et un bon livre sur son canapé. Elle poussa les doubles portes à la volée et sentit immédiatement le regard de Peeta sur elle. Elle garda les yeux rivés au sol en se dirigeant vers lui et ne releva la tête qu'au dernier moment. Il lui souriait. Katniss sentit son lèvre s'étirer en un demi-sourire faible mais refusa de s'avancer pour lui faire la bise. Peeta ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et se contenta de lui demander, de sa voix grave :  
-On y va ?

Katniss hocha la tête, fit le tour de la voiture et retrouva l'odeur presque devenue familière de l'habitacle. Peeta mit le contact et ils sortirent du parking du lycée.

* * *

 **Coucou !**

 **Désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à publier, le chapitre s'est avéré plus long que prévu, donc j'ai décidé de le couper en deux pour respecter la longueur des autres chapitres. Désolée s'il y a des petites coquilles/erreurs, je le reprendrais plus tard.**

 **Bon du coup, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas ! Je sais que ça met un peu de temps à démarrer mais je pense que c'est important d'amener et de construire les choses. J'ai l'impression de vous faire mieux vivre les choses, en prenant le temps de les décrire.**

 **Enfin, j'ai une petite annonce à vous faire. Je suis en train de terminer la deuxième partie du chapitre et elle sera prête pour ce week-end. Ensuite, je pars en voyage du 4 au 8 mai et donc la reprise des publications de mes trois fictions sera le week-end du 14-15 mai. Donc voilà, désolée pour la petite pause de deux semaines !**

 **Merci encore et toujours pour vos merveilleuses reviews et votre soutien ! C'est un réel plaisir de publier pour vous ...**

 **Des bises,**

 **Bergdorf.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **6.**

L'air s'engouffrait dans la voiture et les mèches folles de Katniss s'envolaient dans le vent. Elle ferma les yeux, pour sentir la chaleur des rayons de soleil qui traversaient le pare-brise. Ils roulaient depuis bientôt trois quarts d'heure dans un silence qui devenait de plus en plus confortable au fil des minutes, seulement perturbé par les sifflements mélodiques de Peeta. De temps en temps, leurs regards se croisaient et Katniss consentait à faire un petit sourire, en réponse à celui de Peeta, plus large et chaleureux.

-Tu devrais ouvrir les yeux, au prochain virage, on débouche sur la côte et ça vaut le détour !  
La voix de Peeta interrompit ses pensées et elle ouvrit les paupières, se penchant un peu plus par la fenêtre. La route bifurqua et ils contournèrent une dernière colline. Katniss étouffa une exclamation de surprise. Devant elle, se dévoilait une étendue bleue et mouvante à perte de vue, rencontrant le ciel à l'horizon. Une odeur salée emplit la voiture. Elle laissa ses yeux suivre les crêtes blanches et duveteuses de la houle et dévaler les rochers gris qui tombaient à pic dans l'eau. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait la mer.  
-C'est magique, n'est-ce pas ? rit Peeta, faisant écho à ses pensées.  
Elle hocha simplement la tête et continua de s'enivrer de la vue. Au loin, elle aperçut un petit amas de maisons et se figura que cela devait être Capitol's Bay. La petite ville grossit rapidement et bientôt, Peeta coupa le contact devant une petite maison au bout d'une impasse, donnant sur une petite plage. Il se tourna vers elle et enleva les lunettes de soleil qu'il avait perchées sur son nez plus tôt sur le trajet.  
-La voiture est juste là, dit-il en pointant du doigt une vieille Honda verte. Si tu veux, je te laisse l'examiner. Je vais chercher les clés à l'intérieur et en profiter pour dire bonjour à mes parents. Si tu as besoin de boire, de manger ou quoi que ce soit d'autres, tu es la bienvenue. Mon père fait les meilleurs cookies aux amandes du pays, finit-il avec un clin d'œil.  
Katniss acquiesça mais elle savait qu'elle n'entrerait pas chez lui pour rencontrer ses parents. Le sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle avait réussi à refouler pendant le trajet revenait en pleine force dans son estomac et elle avala difficilement. Elle se demanda brièvement si Madge avait au moins eu l'occasion de rencontrer les parents de Peeta. Si ce n'était pas le cas, c'était une raison de plus pour rester dehors. Il comprendrait. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle se disait, mais l'attitude du jeune homme la déroutait complètement. Il agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux, comme s'ils n'avaient pas franchi la limite. Katniss se sentait sur le qui-vive, le cœur battant la chamade, en sa présence mais Peeta semblait être la sérénité incarnée. Il avait changé du tout au tout entre leur rencontre devant sa boulangerie et aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'il tentait réellement d'oublier ce qu'il leur était arrivé et le cœur de Katniss se pinça à cette idée. Puis elle secoua la tête et se morigéna. Il était manifestement plus fort qu'elle dans leur résolution et elle ferait mieux de suivre son exemple.

Elle fit minutieusement le tour de la voiture, colla son nez contre la vitre pour examiner l'intérieur. Elle s'y connaissait assez pour voir que la voiture semblait en bon état et qu'elle ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Elle sentit un poids s'enlever de ses épaules, s'empressant d'envoyer un rapide message à Gale pour lui dire la bonne nouvelle. Puis elle rangea son téléphone, s'appuya contre la voiture et tourna son visage vers l'air marin qui soufflait doucement. Le soleil réchauffait sa peau et elle entendait le crissement du sable soulevé par la brise et le ressac hypnotisant de l'eau. Une mèche de ses cheveux, qui bouclaient sous l'air salé, vint lui caresser la joue. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura le moment.

Elle perdit la notion du temps, bercée par le bruit des vagues, et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle réalisa que Peeta avait passé plus d'une heure chez ses parents. Elle jeta un coup d'œil nerveux vers la porte d'entrée. Oserait-elle toquer ? Elle sentait sa langue s'épaissir dans sa bouche et avait terriblement soif. Le soleil lui parut soudain traître.  
Katniss prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers l'entrée de la petite maison blanche. Elle toqua une fois et carra les épaules, en se préparant à faire face à Peeta, ou pire, à ses parents. Mais quelques minutes passèrent et la porte ne s'ouvrait toujours pas. Elle frappa à nouveau plus fort, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, et dut se résoudre à l'évidence : personne ne viendrait lui ouvrir. La goutte de sueur qui glissa dans son dos acheva de la convaincre. Elle leva doucement la main et tourna lentement la poignée. Une fois la porte ouverte, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant un courant d'air frais la balayer et entra précipitamment dans une ombre bienvenue. Elle laissa ses yeux s'habituer à la perte de luminosité soudaine, entendit des éclats de rire et avança dans leur direction, vers l'arrière de la maison. Sur le chemin, son regard survola les cadres qui parsemaient la tapisserie pâle. Elle reconnut tout de suite Peeta, dont le bleu des yeux n'avait pas changé. Elle contempla un instant les sourires qui éclaboussaient les visages des trois garçons qui se suivaient d'années en années et eut un pincement au cœur en voyant le bonheur simple et le calme qui régnaient sur ces photos, dans cette maison, dans cette famille. Peeta avait eu l'enfance dont elle avait rêvé. Ses parents avaient fièrement immortalisé chacune de ses petites victoires, ses trophées de lutte, ses premiers cookies au smarties, ses premiers dessins, ses remises de diplômes.

Un éclat de rire plus fort que les autres la fit sursauter et elle sortir de sa rêverie. Elle se remit à avancer vers l'arrière de la maison. Elle aperçut alors Peeta, de dos, assis sur un fauteuil en osier sur une petite terrasse abritée par une pergola en bois clair. En face de lui, se trouvaient vraisemblablement ses parents. Il avait hérité ses cheveux blonds de sa mère ainsi que ses yeux rieurs, mais le reste de son visage était le portrait craché de son père, de la mâchoire anguleuse au nez un peu aplati.  
Mme Mellark leva les yeux vers elle et Katniss piqua un fard, reculant précipitamment, gênée à l'idée d'avoir interrompu un moment d'intimité familiale. Mais la femme lui fit un grand sourire et se leva pour l'accueillir :  
-Vous devez être la charmante Katniss, dont mon fils vient de nous parler ?  
-Ou…Oui, bégaya Katniss, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas vous déranger mais …mais il faisait un peu chaud dehors et …  
-Vous ne nous dérangez pas, répondit la femme avec une fermeté bienveillante et en posant sa main sur son avant-bras. Vous avez dû être terriblement inconfortable à attendre dehors sous le soleil ! Tu aurais dû l'inviter à entrer, Peeta, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils à l'encontre de son fils.  
Peeta, qui s'était mis debout lui aussi, leva imperceptiblement les yeux au ciel avant de répondre :  
-Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait venir si elle en avait envie.  
-Oui, confirma Katniss en bafouillant. C'est juste… C'est juste que je ne voulais pas vous importuner.  
-Eh bien vous êtes la bienvenue, Katniss, continua Mme Mellark. Asseyez-vous quelques minutes, il faut nous aider à finir le thé glacé …  
Katniss était sur le point de refuser mais sa gorge sèche la convainquit. Elle fit un petit sourire timide et se laissa entraîner vers l'un des fauteuils, sur lequel elle se percha de façon raide. La mère de Peeta lui servit un grand verre de thé glacé et M. Mellark lui tendit un cookie :  
-Peeta nous disait que vous enseigniez au lycée, Katniss ?

L'art de mettre à l'aise les gens semblait être un gène caractéristique des Mellark. Ils sentaient son embarras et son malaise et parvenaient à la calmer, en détendant l'atmosphère par une plaisanterie ou en détournant la conversation sur un autre sujet. Katniss répondait du bout des lèvres à leurs questions, en croquant dans un cookie aux amandes et en avalant de délicieuses gorgées fraîches du thé à la pêche. Elle sentait la petite brise marine agitait ses cheveux et entendait le bruit devenu rassurant des vagues.

Les parents de Peeta se levèrent pour ramener les verres dans la cuisine et quand Katniss fit mine de se lever pour les aider, Mme Mellark appuya gentiment sur ses épaules pour la rasseoir en la réprimandant gentiment :  
-Vous êtes notre invité, Katniss.

Une fois qu'elle eut fermé la porte-fenêtre derrière elle, Katniss se tourna vers Peeta. Il était confortablement installé dans le fauteuil, les mains derrière la tête et les yeux tournés vers l'horizon, une expression de contentement infinie sur le visage. Katniss se demanda si un jour, elle arriverait, elle aussi, à sentir ce bonheur calme. Elle rougit quand il tourna soudain les yeux vers elle.  
-Tes parents sont très gentils, marmonna-t'elle pour cacher sa gêne d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit en train de l'observer.  
Peeta hocha pensivement la tête puis ouvrit la bouche :  
-Désolé, je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure…  
-Ce n'est rien. C'est déjà super ce que tu fais pour…pour nous. Je ne veux pas t'empêcher de profiter de tes parents, répondit-elle.  
-C'est gentil, mais tu as raison, on ferait mieux d'y aller, dit Peeta, en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. On a encore un peu de route avant d'être à la maison.  
Le cœur de Katniss rata un battement. « A la maison ». Il disait ça de façon tellement anodine et pourtant elle eut soudain l'impression qu'il parlait d'un appartement qu'ils partageaient. Comme s'ils étaient ensemble. Madge aurait droit à tout ça : les cookies de M. Mellark, la curiosité de Mme Mellark, la main protectrice de Peeta dans le creux de ses reins et le retour chez eux, dans leur appartement. Elle chassa mentalement ces images de sa tête et se rappela encore une fois qu'elle avait Gale et qu'Hazelle était comme une deuxième mère pour elle.  
-Si tu veux, on peut aller voir l'eau de plus près avant de rentrer ? proposa Peeta, ignorant son trouble.  
Il s'était levé et la regardait d'un air interrogateur. Katniss cligna des yeux pour chasser ses dernières pensées et hocha la tête. Elle ne savait pas quand elle aurait l'occasion de revenir au bord de la mer et voulait graver chacun des souvenirs dans son esprit.

Peeta traversa la terrasse, se déchaussa et s'avança vers l'eau. Katniss défit à la hâte ses baskets et fit ses premiers pas dans le sable. Elle goûta un instant la sensation du crissement des grains frais sous ses pas puis trottina pour rejoindre Peeta, qui avait déjà relevé le bas de son jean pour plonger ses pieds dans l'eau. La jeune femme l'imita et laissa échapper une petite exclamation de surprise lorsque l'eau froide s'enroula autour de ses chevilles. Peeta la regardait en riant :  
-Elle est encore un peu froide, on pourra se baigner dans un ou deux mois.  
Le silence retomba entre eux, rythmé par le bruit de l'eau sur la plage.  
-C'est toujours un peu dur de repartir d'ici, reprit doucement Peeta. Je crois que je ne me lasserais jamais de cette vue, de cet air qui pique la peau, du bleu de l'eau … J'aime bien l'océan. Il est imprévisible. Il peut être calme et se déchaîner l'instant d'après. On ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre. On est secoué quand les vagues se fracassent les unes contre les autres mais quand il s'apaise, on oublie qu'on a failli se noyer la seconde d'avant…  
Katniss étudiait le profil de Peeta, tandis qu'il parlait, les yeux perdus vers l'horizon. Un instant, elle entrevit le Peeta qu'elle avait appris à connaître dans le cœur de la nuit. Elle eut l'envie presqu'urgente de sentir ses lèvres sur sa peau et la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne. Son esprit s'embruma et elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'elle commençait à tendre imperceptiblement la main pour prendre la sienne.  
Mais Peeta secoua brusquement la tête et se tourna vers elle en souriant :  
-On y va ?  
Katniss laissa mollement retomber sa main contre sa cuisse, hocha faiblement la tête et le suivit jusqu'à la maison. Les parents de Peeta la serrèrent dans leurs bras et lui assurèrent qu'elle était la bienvenue quand elle voulait.

Le jeune homme lui montra les fonctions principales de la Honda puis lui laissa les clefs, se dirigea vers sa propre voiture et démarra. Katniss le suivit, conduisant machinalement et laissant son esprit vagabonder.

Peeta était tellement normal avec elle. Son cœur se serra et elle comprit qu'elle éprouvait de la déception. Elle avait cru... Elle avait cru des choses, après cette nuit. Elle avait senti des choses. Un lien, une connexion, une étincelle entre eux. Elle y pensait tous les jours depuis et sentait sa peau se hérisser en se remémorant ses caresses. Peeta semblait avoir mis tout ça de côté. Avait-elle tout imaginé ? Elle sentit ses joues rougir d'humiliation, puis de culpabilité à l'idée d'avoir encore des idées pareilles alors que Gale comptait sur elle. Puis elle fut furieuse envers Peeta pour lui avoir fait croire toutes ces tendresses. Elle était en réalité bien plus en colère contre elle-même pour s'être faite aussi bêtement avoir. Elle se sentait faible et impuissante face à cette situation, dont elle ne savait comment se sortir. Peut-être qu'en évitant réellement Peeta, elle parviendrait à calmer sa respiration en sa présence.

Elle était tellement occupée à ressasser toutes ces pensées qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés à Panem, quand Peeta freina sur le parking de son immeuble. Elle gara la Honda plus loin, sortit et le rejoignit devant la porte d'entrée où il l'attendait en souriant. La jeune femme maudit son cœur qui s'accéléra en voyant la petite lumière dans ses yeux.  
-Bon, j'espère qu'elle vous conviendra, commença-t'il en faisant un geste vers l'ancienne voiture de son frère.  
Katniss hocha sobrement la tête :  
-Merci beaucoup. C'était vraiment sympa de ta part.  
-Ce n'est rien, ça m'a fait plaisir, répondit Peeta, sans se formaliser sur son ton et en haussant les épaules.  
Il la fixa intensément et elle s'agita nerveusement, gardant ses yeux rivés sur un point au-dessus de son épaule.  
-C'était…agréable de passer du temps avec toi, reprit-il doucement.  
Elle leva brusquement les yeux vers lui et son cœur fit une embardée quand elle crut déceler une pointe de tendresse dans sa voix. Elle se détesta aussitôt. « Oublie. Tu l'as imaginé. Ne te laisse pas avoir une seconde fois. », se rappela-t'elle. Et pourtant, elle sentit un espoir indicible montait en elle.  
-Je sais qu'on a dit qu'on ne se verrait plus, continua Peeta en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Mais je crois qu'on peut être amis. Comme cet après-midi. Ce sera plus simple, puisqu'on sera sûrement amenés à se revoir. Tu ne penses pas?  
Il cherchait son regard du sien et elle tenta de déchiffrer ce qu'il pensait, mais elle ne semblait plus parvenir à comprendre quoique ce soit. Elle s'était tellement trompée. Elle s'était complètement laissée emporter. Elle avait risqué le bonheur de Gale pour ça. Une nuit qu'il avait déjà oubliée, puisqu'il lui proposait d'être amis amis. Stupéfaite, elle hocha misérablement la tête. Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau avait disjoncté, tant elle ne parvenait à réconcilier l'image du Peeta sur le pas de sa porte lui murmurant qu'il n'avait pu résister et celle du jeune homme devant elle indifférent, poliment gentil, qui voulait qu'ils ne soient qu'amis.  
-Bon, eh bien, à la prochaine, alors ? finit-il sur un ton léger.  
Immobile, Katniss sentit qu'il se penchait vers elle pour lui faire la bise. Elle sentit sa joue effleurer la sienne et son odeur d'épices lui parvint, mais elle lui semblait étrangère. Peeta recula, lui sourit une dernière fois puis tourna le dos et s'éloigna d'elle.

* * *

 **Salut salut !**

 **Voici la suite. Bon alors, vous vous attendiez à ça ou pas ;-) ? Peeta veut être ami avec Katniss, rien de plus ... Ahah, je sens que vous n'allez pas être très contents puisque ...  
** **...Il faudra un peu patienter pour le prochain chapitre car comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je pars en voyage quelques jours et j'entends bien profiter à fond !**

 **Merci encore pour vos fantastiques reviews sur le chapitre précédent ! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira aussi ...**

 **Des bises à vous, la petite famille HG, et on se retrouve bientôt,**

 **Bergdorf.  
**

 **PS : Pour ceux qui suivent A Shot at a Silver Lining et Wicked Game, je rencontre un petit problème d'angoisse de la page blanche ... ! Les deux chapitres sont en cours d'écriture et je vais essayer de les finir d'ici mercredi max (la vérité, c'est que j'ai aussi envie d'écrire un nouvel OS et que j'ai du mal à penser à autre chose ...)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **7.**

Katniss reposa son téléphone en soupirant et se concentra sur Johanna qui lui détaillait par le menu son deuxième rendez-vous avec Thom. Mais sa collègue s'interrompit et pointa de sa fourchette le portable de Katniss qui venait de bipper.  
-Tu peux répondre, tu sais, bafouilla-t-elle la bouche pleine.  
-Johanna, ferme la bouche, c'est dégoûtant, répondit son amie en fronçant le nez, puis elle ajouta en secouant la tête : Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est… Ce n'est que Peeta.  
-« Ce n'est que Peeta », l'imita la conseillère en éducation en levant les yeux au ciel. Ca ne fait jamais qu'une semaine qu'il te harcèle de messages ! Et ne crois pas que tu vas pouvoir t'en échapper, tu vas finir par tout me raconter de ce rendez-vous, Everdeen.  
-Pour commencer, ce n'était pas un rendez-vous. Ensuite, il n'y a rien à raconter. Et enfin, il ne me harcèle pas de messages depuis une semaine, répondit Katniss, en essayant de prendre un air détaché, les yeux rivés sur son yaourt.

« Et de toutes façons, vu la teneur des messages, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi s'affoler », finit-elle intérieurement.

Une semaine était passée depuis qu'il l'avait emmené chercher la voiture chez ses parents. Sept jours depuis qu'il avait tourné les talons après lui avoir proposé d'être amis. Et cent soixante-huit très longues heures où Katniss n'avait cessé de penser à Peeta.

Parfois, elle se levait le cœur lourd et une jalousie tenace envers Madge dans le ventre. De temps en temps, la culpabilité venait serrer sa gorge quand elle pensait à Gale. Et souvent, trop souvent, elle se réveillait furieuse, ses yeux jetant des éclairs. Elle était en colère contre Peeta pour l'avoir utilisée de la sorte, pour lui avoir fait commettre l'irréparable et pour s'en laver les mains aussitôt. Elle était furieuse envers lui pour lui avoir proposé d'être amis et pour s'accommoder aussi bien de la situation, quand il lui semblait impossible de se trouver dans la même pièce que Peeta et Madge. Enfin, elle maudissait ses propres réactions. Elle était en train de se transformer en une de ces héroïnes de comédie romantique, dont le cœur s'affolait en entendant leur téléphone et dont le regard se perdait dans le vide à cause de leur chagrin d'amour.  
Mais Katniss ne pouvait le nier. Qu'elle ressente de la colère, de la tristesse, du malaise ou du désir, Peeta ne quittait plus ses pensées.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés sur le pas de son immeuble, elle avait tenté de reprendre le cours normal de sa vie. La voiture convenait très bien à Gale, qui l'avait emmené au restaurant pour fêter l'occasion. Elle avait essayé de sourire et de feindre un certain enthousiasme, mais le repas gardait un goût de carton dans sa bouche. Madge l'avait plusieurs fois contacté pour aller boire un verre mais désemparée, Katniss avait préféré ignorer les messages. Elle était distraite devant ses élèves, ses pensées s'envolant vers son téléphone, qu'elle laissait dans son casier enfermé à clef pour ne pas sentir le vibreur contre sa jambe.

Katniss n'avait pas été très honnête quand elle avait reprit Johanna lorsque son ami avait parlé de harcèlement. Si le mot était un peu fort, la définition de l'amitié de Peeta impliquait cependant l'envoi de trois à quatre messages quotidiens, auxquels elle ne répondait jamais. Qu'était-elle censée dire lorsqu'il lui parlait d'un film qu'il venait de voir et qui lui plairait, ou quand il lui envoyait une anecdote sur sa journée à la boulangerie ? Elle ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter face à ces messages banals et simples. Amicaux. Alors dans sa confusion, elle gardait le silence, ce qui ne décourageait nullement Peeta.

Johanna la fixa un instant pensivement.  
-Comment va Grincheux ? demanda-t-elle, son ton à peine moqueur.  
-Gale revit depuis qu'on a récupéré la voiture. On dirait qu'il marche sur un nuage et que des petits oiseaux lui pépient à l'oreille, répondit Katniss, un peu surprise, avec un petit sourire amusé. En même temps, elle marche bien mieux que notre ancien tas de ferraille…  
-C'est sûr que ça doit lui changer. Tant mieux si c'est plus simple pour lui, il doit être moins crevé en rentrant du boulot, continua Johanna en mâchonnant une part de sa tarte aux pommes.  
Katniss leva un sourcil circonspect, en finissant son yaourt :  
-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Johanna Mason ? Entendrai-je des choses gentilles sur Gale ?  
-Kit-Kat, tu sais bien ce que je pense de lui, répondit son amie en secouant la tête. Il n'est pas méchant, et il est carrément canon, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est chiant et ennuyeux… Tu n'as pas besoin de quelqu'un d'aussi sérieux dans ta vie. Il ne fait que te raccrocher à La Veine et la mine…  
Elle s'interrompit avec tact avant d'aller trop loin.  
-Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais la personne la plus excitante de la terre non plus, contra Katniss en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Ca, c'est seulement parce que tu n'as pas rencontré la bonne personne, répondit Johanna, sur un ton sage. Et pour répondre à ta question, je me sens l'âme charitable aujourd'hui. Ca va vraiment être dur pour lui quand tu vas le quitter pour Peeta, ajouta-t-elle en soupirant dramatiquement.  
-Johanna arrête ça ! Je ne vais pas quitter Gale et encore moins pour Peeta, se défendit Katniss, le cœur battant un peu trop vite.  
-C'est ça, continue à te dire ça ! On en reparle dans quelques semaines. J'ai vu tes yeux, Katniss, et ils ne mentent pas ! J'ai le flair pour ce genre de choses.  
Elle tapota le bout de son nez pour appuyer ses propos. Katniss soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et recula ses chaises en attrapant son plateau.  
-Tu es pénible, quand tu t'y mets, Johanna ! dit-elle par-dessus son épaule en s'éloignant.  
-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! lui brailla Johanna dans le dos.  
Katniss s'autorisa un petit sourire et sortit de la salle des professeurs en secouant la tête, amusée.

Le reste de sa journée se passa sans encombre. Elle interrompit un début de bagarre entre deux fortes têtes lors d'un match de foot, força les filles qui discutaient sur l'herbe à s'activer et finit par une session bienvenue de tir à l'arc avec l'équipe du lycée, dont elle était l'entraîneuse. A dix-huit heures, elle reprit lentement le chemin de son bureau dans les vestiaires du gymnase et ouvrit son casier. Elle jeta un coup d'œil presque machinal à son téléphone et ne fut pas surprise de voir l'icône des messages qui clignotaient. Elle se figea en découvrant le deuxième texto de Peeta. Il les invitait, Gale et elle, à sortir boire un coup avec Madge et lui. Elle regarda un instant son écran, incrédule, et un rire nerveux la secoua. « Il se fiche de moi », pensa-t-elle. Elle laissa tomber son téléphone dans son sac et rentra chez elle d'un pas lourd.

Elle s'était changée dans son jogging informe et venait de passer commande chez l'asiatique de son quartier quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, vers 19h. Devant elle, se trouvait Gale, une expression étonnée sur le visage :  
-Tu n'es pas prête ?  
-Prête pour quoi ? demanda Katniss tout aussi surprise. On devait se voir ce soir ?  
-Tu n'as pas reçu le message de Madge ? On va boire un verre avec Peeta et elle. Ton portable a vraiment un souci, alors. Madge se demandait pourquoi tu ne lui avais pas répondu de la semaine.  
-Et tu as dit oui ? dit Katniss, en sentant son cœur chuter.  
Revoir Peeta ne faisait absolument pas partie de ses projets. Elle n'était pas prête et ne faisait plus confiance à ses propres réactions. Elle n'avait pas encore oublié.  
-Euh…oui, répondit Gale en la regardant d'un air soupçonneux. C'était un problème ?  
-Pourquoi tu as pris la décision sans moi ? reprit-elle, sentant la panique l'envahir. Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'y aller !  
-Katniss, ce n'est qu'un verre, on ne parle pas d'acheter une maison. Je ne vois pas où est le problème… C'est juste histoire de passer un passer un bon moment comme la dernière fois.  
Katniss grimaça et l'image de Peeta sur le pas de sa porte en pleine nuit surgit furtivement devant ses yeux.  
-Parle pour toi, je n'ai pas passé un bon moment, continua-t-elle, en tentant d'employer un ton ferme mais même elle pouvait entendre le tremblement de sa voix.  
-Ecoute, Katniss… soupira Gale en passant une main sur son visage. Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive depuis une semaine ?  
Katniss plongea les yeux dans ceux de Gale et son cœur se serra quand elle y vit une sincère inquiétude. Alors, pour changer de sujet, pour éviter de tout lui raconter à cet instant précis, elle hocha misérablement la tête et tourna les talons pour se changer.

Elle avança le long du chemin pour aller au bar comme pour aller à l'échafaud. Gale marchait trois mètres devant elle et se retournait souvent pour l'invectiver, l'impatience et l'agacement le gagnant. Katniss mettait tellement de mauvaise volonté à se rendre au bar qu'elle se demanda comment ses jambes acceptaient encore de bouger. Bientôt, elle aperçut la façade du bar et réalisa avec un sursaut que la boulangerie Mellark se trouvait au bout de la rue. Elle se demanda un instant ce qu'elle avait pu faire au bon Dieu pour mériter que le sort s'acharne à ce point contre elle. Est-ce que l'univers essayait de lui dire quelque chose ou est-ce que Peeta prenait un malin plaisir à la torturer de la sorte ?

Comme en pilote automatique, elle suivit Gale lorsqu'il poussa la porte et se fraya un chemin à travers la foule. Dès qu'elle les aperçut, Madge leur fit de grands signes et Katnis leva mollement un bras pour répondre, gardant résolument les yeux rivés sur sa meilleure amie. Gale se glissa à côté de Madge. Katniss réalisa avec horreur que la dernière place libre était en face de son petit-ami…et tout près de Peeta. Elle prit une grande inspiration puis croisa son regard. Il lui fit un sourire chaleureux et la salua. Elle lui répondit par un petit sourire coincé qui lui donna des crampes et s'installa maladroitement sur le bord du banc, afin d'être le plus loin possible de lui. Elle sentait déjà ses effluves épicées chatouiller ses narines. Pour se donner une contenance, elle commanda une bière, accueillant avec soulagement le liquide ambré.

Madge tenta tant bien que mal de l'inclure dans les conversations, mais Katniss répondait par onomatopées évasives et étranglées, son esprit entièrement focalisé à calmer les battements de son cœur. Elle but, beaucoup, pour occuper ses mains et garda les yeux rivés sur la tache de condensation qui se formait entre son verre et la table. Elle comptait les secondes avant qu'il ne devienne acceptable pour elle de se lever en prétextant un mal de tête et rentrer chez elle.

A 22h tapantes et trois bières plus tard, Katniss se leva brusquement, sans se rendre compte qu'elle venait d'interrompre la conversation, et trois paires d'yeux curieux se posèrent sur elle.  
-Je…Je vais rentrer, marmonna-t-elle. Je ne me sens pas très bien.  
-Attends, je te raccompagne, proposa Gale, en faisant mine de se lever.  
Mais Katniss secoua la tête et lui assura que tout irait bien. Elle fuit le regard inquiet de Madge et celui curieux de Peeta et recula lentement avant de sentir avec bonheur les portes dans son dos. L'air frais lui fit du bien. Elle s'appuya un instant contre la façade du bar et prit plusieurs grandes inspirations. « Quelle idiote ! se répéta-t-elle intérieurement. Ressaisis-toi un peu Katniss ! Contrôle-toi. » Une fois qu'elle eut calmé les pétarades de son cœur, elle se remit en route pour rentrer chez elle.

Le livreur avait laissé sa commande sur le pas de la porte. Elle se baissa en soupirant, ramassa le sachet et se laissa tomber dans son canapé, avalant ses nouilles à même le pot. Elle alluma la télé, feuilleta un livre. Une sensation désagréable de déjà-vu serra son ventre. Elle contempla la tache d'humidité sur son mur opposé, essayant de réprimer la petite voix qui essayait de lui faire commettre une bêtise. Quand il fut enfin une heure raisonnable pour se mettre au lit, elle se doucha et se changea. Son téléphone trônait sur sa table de nuit. Elle le regarda avec appréhension, sentant la petite voix grandir en elle. Puis la voix finit par hurler très fort, empêchant toute pensée rationnelle, et elle attrapa l'objet, composant enfin ce fameux numéro. « C'est seulement pour régler les choses une bonne fois pour toutes » se dit-elle résolument.

A l'autre bout du fil, il décrocha après quelques sonneries, son ton surpris :  
-Katniss ? Tout va bien ?  
-Il faut que je te voie. Je dois te parler.  
-Maintenant ? Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?  
-Oui, maintenant. Je peux venir ?  
-Euh…Oui. Oui, tu peux. Je passe te chercher ?  
-Pas la peine, souffla-t-elle. Je sais où tu habites. Ca me fera du bien de marcher.  
-A tout de suite alors, dit-il doucement avant de raccrocher.

Katniss se rhabilla à la hâte et se précipita dehors, claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle avança d'un pas vif dans les rues, serrant les pans de son blouson autour d'elle. Le froid de la nuit apaisa le feu de ses joues et bientôt, elle s'arrêta, essoufflée, devant la boulangerie plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle reprit son téléphone et lorsque Peeta décrocha, elle murmura :  
-Je suis en bas.  
Les fenêtres à l'étage s'allumèrent plus fortement et un rai de lumière pénétra dans le rez-de-chaussée sombre. Elle distingua la silhouette de Peeta s'approchant de la porte. Il déverrouilla et s'effaça pour la laisser entrer, un air interrogateur sur son visage. Katniss baissa les yeux, resserra ses bas autour d'elle et entra à l'intérieur. Elle resta un instant immobile et Peeta lui indiqua la porte du fond, par laquelle s'échappait un escalier. Katniss traversa la boulangerie, grimpa les escaliers en tâchant de mesurer ses pas et arriva dans l'appartement de Peeta. Elle prit un instant pour jeter un œil curieux autour d'elle.

Peeta avait meublé son appartement avec goût. Les briques apparentes apportaient une chaleur confortable et de nombreuses peintures étaient accrochées aux murs. L'appartement était calme, simple et relaxant, à l'image de son propriétaire.

-Tu veux un thé ? J'étais sur le point de m'en faire quand tu as appelé.  
Elle sursauta en entendant la voix de Peeta tout près d'elle, dans son dos. Elle hocha brièvement la tête et resta plantée dans l'entrée, tortillant ses mains, tandis que la bouilloire crachotait de la vapeur en sifflant. Peeta revint avec deux tasses fumantes dans les mains et la conduisit dans son salon. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et Katniss serra ses mains sur la tasse. Elle lui brûlait les doigts mais la jeune femme accueillit la douleur presqu'avec plaisir, car elle lui permettait de garder l'esprit clair. Le silence s'étira entre eux. Katniss sentait la curiosité de Peeta mais les mots qu'elle avait préparés sur le chemin restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.  
-Katniss ? commença Peeta doucement. Tu voulais me parler ?  
Elle hocha la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour entamer le discours qu'elle avait répété. Mais ce furent d'autres mots qui jaillirent avant qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler.  
-Je ne veux pas être amie avec toi.  
Elle sursauta en entendant ses propres paroles, comme prononcées par une étrangère. Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui et croisa son regard peiné.  
-Comment ça ? demanda-t-il. Je croyais que tout allait bien entre nous.  
Katniss sentit la colère monter en elle en l'entendant.  
-Je ne veux pas être amie avec toi, Peeta, répéta-t-elle avec plus de force.  
Elle se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas.  
-Je ne veux pas être amie avec toi, pas avec ce que tu as fait.  
-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda Peeta, stupéfait.  
Mais Katniss semblait perdue dans ses pensées et ne releva pas.  
-D'abord tu m'ignores, ensuite tu te pointes sur le pas de ma porte avec tes grands discours. On passe la nuit ensemble et on se quitte, en se promettant de ne pas se revoir pour ne pas compliquer la situation. On ne devait pas se revoir ! Et tu appelles Gale pour cette fichue histoire de voiture. Et pire, on se revoit et tu fiches en l'air toutes nos promesses en me disant que tu as envie de me revoir. J'ai essayé, ok ? J'ai essayé de continuer comme on se l'était dit pour éviter de compliquer les choses. Je n'avais pas envie de te laisser partir ce fameux matin, mais je l'ai quand même fait car je savais que cette situation était intenable.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, la respiration courte comme si elle venait juste de courir un sprint. Elle était plongée dans son propre monde et semblait se parler plus à elle-même qu'au jeune homme. Peeta était resté assis sur le canapé, un air interdit sur le visage.  
-Ensuite, j'appréhende toute la semaine cette virée chez tes parents, car je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir et que ça vient, encore une fois, tout perturber. Et je te reconnais plus. Moi, j'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade à ce moment-là, alors que toi tu agis comme si de rien n'était. Et juste après tu me proposes d'être amis, marmonna-t-elle, sa voix déraillant dans les aigus. Comme si c'était aussi simple, comme si on pouvait faire abstraction de ce qui s'était passé entre nous.  
Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.  
-Manifestement, ça te convient très bien, puisque tu t'amuses à nous inviter à « boire un verre ». Mais pour moi, c'est impossible. A chaque fois que je te vois, je pense à cette nuit. Alors je ne veux pas être amie avec toi, Peeta, car tu t'es bien moqué de moi. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais et maintenant tu passes à autre chose. Madge mérite mieux qu'un menteur et profiteur comme toi et je devrais tout lui raconter pour qu'elle sache quel genre de personne tu es. Et comme ça, tu disparaîtras complètement de ma vie.

Elle posa rageusement la tasse sur la table et le liquide lui ébouillanta la main. Elle tourna les talons pour se diriger avec détermination vers la sortie, quand la voix de Peeta la frappa dans le dos :  
-Katniss ! Katniss, attends !

Il semblait paniqué, et elle se figura qu'il avait juste peur de la réaction de Madge face à son comportement. Elle l'entendit se précipiter vers elle et elle accéléra à son tour le pas, mais il saisit son poignet avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte. Il la fit pivoter vers lui et attrapa son autre main pour l'immobiliser. Il chercha son regard.  
-C'est vrai ce que tu as dit ? Quand tu as dit que tu repensais à cette nuit ? souffla-t-il tout près d'elle.  
-A quoi joues-tu, Peeta ? Ca te fait plaisir de savoir que je ne suis pas arrivée à passer à autre chose aussi facilement que toi ? s'énerva Katniss, en le bousculant un peu.  
-J'ai fait tout ça… J'ai fait tout ça pour toi, murmura-t-il. Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais. Mais je n'ai aucunement envie que l'on soit amis, Katniss.

Et il se pencha vers elle brusquement, s'emparant de ses lèvres.

* * *

 **Salut !**  
 **Après presque un mois entre les deux chapitres, voici la suite... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 **Et voilà, c'est notre Katniss qui aura craqué la première, cette fois ;-).**

 **Merci pour toutes vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent, vous êtes les meilleurs.**

 **Des bises et à très vite,**  
 **Bergdorf.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **8.**

Katniss frissonna en sentant le souffle de Peeta sur sa peau. Il dormait paisiblement et sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. La jeune femme ne parvenait pas à dormir et fixait le ciel qui s'éclaircissait à l'approche de l'aube. La scène lui donnait un irrépressible sentiment de déjà-vu, et pourtant tout était différent. Si on pouvait dire que commettre un acte une fois était une erreur, le répéter devenait une habitude et impliquait beaucoup plus de choses, des choses qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir affronter.

Tout doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller, elle se dégagea de son étreinte et se rhabilla. Elle traversa l'appartement à pas de loup, ferma silencieusement le battant derrière elle et dévala les escaliers. Emergeant dans l'air encore frais du petit matin, elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Elle traversa la rue et se piqua sur un banc à l'entrée du parc en face de la boulangerie. Un nouveau frisson la saisit. Dans sa hâte de s'échapper, elle avait oublié sa veste et sa peau était exposée à la fraîcheur matinale. Pour se réchauffer, elle se recroquevilla et enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux, ses yeux se perdant dans le vide.

Les souvenirs de cette nuit lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle se replongea avec délice dans les sensations de ce premier baiser. Ce fut au moment où les lèvres de Peeta, douces et chaudes, étaient entrées en collision avec les siennes qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne pourrait plus se passer de cette sensation. Des picotements avaient parcouru sa peau et, le souffle court, elle en avait presqu'eu le tournis. Elle avait senti les mains de Peeta lâcher ses poignets et se poser doucement sur ses joues. Un léger soupir de désir s'était échappé d'elle avant qu'elle n'ait pu le retenir mais elle était bien trop occupée à se concentrer sur la langue qui se frayait un chemin contre la sienne pour en être embarrassée. Bientôt, l'air leur avait manqué et Peeta s'était gentiment reculé, gardant ses mains autour de son visage.  
-J'ai fait tout ça pour toi avait-il répété tout bas.  
Katniss avait cligné des paupières, encore prise dans le baiser, puis elle était peu à peu revenue à elle. Toute trace de sa colère avait semblé s'être envolée dans la tendresse du jeune homme.  
-Comment ça, pour moi ? avait-elle demandé d'une voix plus faible qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.  
Peeta avait eu un petit sourire et avait attrapé sa main pour la guider vers le salon. Assis sur le canapé, il avait laissé sa main sur la sienne et avait commencé à s'expliquer, tout en traçant des volutes sur son bras du bout de ses doigts. Katniss avait l'impression d'avoir la peau à vif sous ses caresses et elle avait dû faire un effort pour se concentrer sur ses paroles.  
-Tu es…déroutante, avait-il commencé. Mais tu es venue me demander des explications, alors je vais te les donner. Je ne veux pas que tu aies cette image de moi.  
Doucement, il avait laissé glisser un doigt le long de la joue de Katniss.  
-Tu m'as plu dès le premier regard.  
L'aveu de Peeta avait fait monter le rouge aux joues de Katniss mais la main du jeune homme sur sa joue l'avait empêché de détourner le regard.  
-Tu m'as plu dès le premier instant où je t'ai vu, avait-il répété plus fermement. Mais nous nous étions rencontrés dans les circonstances les moins favorables possibles. Il y avait Madge…et Gale. Alors pendant tout ce dîner, ce fameux dîner, j'ai essayé de me raisonner. Je ne trahirais pas Madge, cela m'était inconcevable. Et pourtant, j'avais cette envie irrépressible, incontrôlable, de te parler, de te regarder, d'avoir ton attention. Et quand on s'est embrassé dans la cour… Alors j'ai su que c'était fini pour moi, que je ne tiendrais jamais toutes mes belles résolutions. Quelques heures plus tard, j'étais devant ta porte parce que, comme je te l'avais dit, je n'ai pas pu résister.  
Il s'était interrompu un instant, s'était penché vers elle comme pour l'embrasser puis s'était ravisé. Le ventre de Katniss avait tressauté mais elle ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il avait interrompu son geste.  
-Et puis on s'est revus, comme par un fichu hasard, avait-il repris, un petit sourire triste sur le visage. Devant la boulangerie, tu m'as bien fait comprendre qu'il ne se passerait rien de plus entre nous et moi je n'avais pensé qu'à te revoir depuis cette nuit. J'aurais voulu que la porte se referme sur toi pour de bon, mais j'ai très vite réalisé que c'était impossible. C'était trop…fort, ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous. J'étais tellement désespéré de te revoir que j'ai même contacté Gale pour cette histoire de voiture. Je crois que je n'ai pas pu me regarder dans un miroir pendant quelques jours, tellement c'était lâche. Aider un type simplement pour revoir sa copine, je crois que ça en dit long sur moi, avait-il fini avec un rire jaune.  
-..Et moi, alors ? avait fini par dire Katniss, d'une voix qui tremblait légèrement. Que dire de moi, qui ai trahi et ma meilleure amie et mon copain ?  
-Ne dis pas ça, l'avait contredit gentiment Peeta en replaçant une de ses mèches rebelles derrière son oreille. Je suis aussi coupable que toi, mais tu as au moins essayé de mettre des distances entre nous. J'ai voulu respecter ton souhait, quand on est allé chercher la voiture chez mes parents. Mais intérieurement, c'était l'horreur. J'ai tout essayé pour résister, j'ai même organisé ce verre entre nous quatre en espérant que la présence de Madge et de Gale suffirait à me dégoûter assez de moi-même pour cesser toute cette histoire. La vérité, c'est que si ce n'est pas toi qui étais venue, c'est moi qui aurais toqué à ta porte en pleine nuit, à nouveau.  
Au fur et à mesure des aveux de Peeta, ils s'étaient tous les deux rapprochés l'un de l'autre, incapables de détacher leur regard. Katniss avait senti la respiration de Peeta sur ses lèvres et le contact l'avait électrisé. Il avait posé son front contre le sien et sa voix s'était faite à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.  
-Mais c'est toi qui es venue et c'est toi qui me dis que tu ne veux pas qu'on soit amis. Alors que veux-tu, Katniss ?  
La question était devant Katniss. Que voulait-elle vraiment ? Sa respiration s'était accélérée douloureusement et elle avait eu l'impression d'être sur une corde raide. Elle était terrifiée.  
-Je ne sais pas, Peeta. Je ne sais pas, avait-elle fini par couiner, désespérée.  
-Alors fais-moi confiance, avait-il soufflé contre ses lèvres.  
Doucement, il l'avait embrassé. A la sensation de sa bouche contre la sienne, le cœur de Katniss avait enflé à en éclater. Les baisers s'étaient faits plus précipités, plus frénétiques et bientôt, leurs vêtements étaient devenus un obstacle. Et, une boule de désir dans le creux de son ventre, Katniss s'était laissée guider vers la chambre de Peeta.

Un grincement suivi de quelques jurons prononcés par une voix bourrue la fit sursauter. Devant elle, un homme sans âge traînait un caddie contenant quelques sacs en plastique remplis à craquer et des couvertures en laine rapiécées. En soufflant, il se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté d'elle et elle fut submergée par une odeur de vin aigre. Il rajusta son bonnet troué sur ses cheveux blonds filasses, alluma une cigarette et cracha la fumée avec une quinte de toux.  
-Alors comme ça, vous êtes revenue ? dit-il d'une voix éraillée et grave.  
-Pardon ? demanda Katniss, étonnée qu'il s'adresse à elle.  
-Vous êtes revenue, répéta-t-il. Voir le nouveau petit boulanger. Vous étiez déjà là à l'aube il y a quelques jours.  
-Comment savez-vous ça ? dit-elle sur un ton plus méfiant.  
-Oh, quand on a que ça à faire, contempler les rues, on remarque un tas de choses. Et j'ai surtout remarqué que le joli cœur n'en est pas à sa première conquête depuis qu'il est arrivé.  
Avec un pincement au cœur, Katniss réalisa qu'il parlait de Madge. La culpabilité tordit son estomac. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça à sa meilleure amie – et à Gale ? Aussitôt, deux grands yeux bleus et doux dansèrent dans son esprit et elle sentit comme le fantôme d'une main au creux de ses reins. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée.  
-Je ne suis pas une conquête comme vous dîtes, et de toutes façons, tout cela ne vous regarde pas, répondit-elle vertement.  
-Pas la peine de vous énerver, chérie, dit-il en levant les mains dans un geste de paix. Je vous comprends en plus. Si j'étais à votre place, moi aussi je tomberais comme une mouche ! Beau garçon, poli, souriant… Et serviable, en plus de tout ça ! Il me donne une baguette tous les jours, même plus quand il le peut. Il en serait presque énervant, finit-il en observant, songeur, la fumée de sa cigarette.  
Katniss s'apprêtait à répliquer quand elle sentit une vibration dans sa poche. Elle extirpa son téléphone et son cœur accéléra en voyant l'identité de l'appelant.  
-Joli cœur vous rappelle déjà ? Il doit être accro !

Katniss jeta un regard mauvais à l'homme et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Après une grande inspiration, elle décrocha.  
-Katniss ? demanda aussitôt Peeta à l'autre bout du fil.  
-Salut, répondit-elle laconiquement.  
-Tout va bien ? dit-il, sa voix trahissant son malaise. Je viens de me réveiller et tu avais disparu. J'ai cru que…  
-Je suis en bas de chez toi, le coupa-t-elle doucement.  
Peeta lâcha un soupir audible de soulagement et lui dit qu'il descendait tout de suite. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte de la boulangerie tintinnabula dans le silence du petit matin et il apparut, habillé à la va-vite, les cheveux encore décoiffés par le sommeil. Son regard s'éclaira légèrement quand il l'aperçut mais il avança vers elle prudemment, sur ses gardes. La veste de la jeune femme était posée en travers de son avant-bras. Lorsqu'il fut à quelques pas d'elle, elle finit par ouvrir la bouche :  
-Désolée, j'avais besoin d'air, dit-elle sur un ton d'excuses.  
-Je comprends, répondit-il, toujours aussi prudent. Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu regrettes ?  
-J'aimerais pouvoir dire oui, souffla-t-elle en détournant un instant le regard. Mais je me mentirais. Je crois que je ne suis pas plus capable de rester loin de toi que toi de moi, ajouta-t-elle, ses joues s'enflammant devant sa soudaine confession. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on peut faire.  
Peeta sourit tendrement et caressa sa joue.  
-Je crois qu'on va devoir arrêter de luter contre ce que nous disent nos instincts.  
-Et Madge ? Et Gale ? protesta-t-elle, désespérée.  
-On règlera ça en temps et en heure, lui répondit fermement Peeta, avant de lui sourire. Tu es libre, ce soir ?  
Katniss se perdit un instant dans ses yeux bleus et elle voulut le croire. Elle ne pouvait pas être amie avec lui mais ne se sentait pas capable de s'éloigner de lui pour autant. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment se sortir de cette situation alors elle décida de faire confiance à Peeta. Elle hocha doucement la tête, un petit sourire tremblotant sur le visage.  
-Alors je passe te chercher dès que tu as fini, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.  
Il lui rendit sa veste, déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et s'éloigna en reculant vers la porte de la boulangerie. Il avait un grand sourire sur le visage et Katniss était à peu près sûre qu'elle arborait le même.

x

x x

La journée au lycée passa comme dans un rêve. Katniss effectuait ses tâches de façon mécanique. Elle esquiva comme elle put les questions de Johanna à midi, qui la cuisinait pour découvrir l'origine de l'air absent qu'arborait son amie. Katniss botta systématiquement en touche. Elle se demanda un instant pourquoi elle n'avouait pas tout à Johanna, puisque la jeune femme avait déjà prédit la tournure des évènements il y a plusieurs jours. Mais la situation semblait irréelle aux yeux de Katniss et elle fut trop effrayée de mettre des mots dessus, d'admettre ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir d'un des vestiaires, déserts à cette heure. Elle avait essayé de relativiser ce matin en s'habillant, se disant que ce rendez-vous avec Peeta –puisque c'était un rendez-vous – ne l'angoissait pas tant que ça. Mais à qui mentait-elle ? Elle avait pris plus de soin que d'habitude à choisir ses vêtements et avait même mis un soupçon de maquillage sur son visage. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de faire ça pour Gale, mais Gale et elle se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps. Il l'avait vu dans tous les états possibles et inimaginables, et elle trouvait presque ridicule de faire un effort. Elle n'avait jamais voulu plaire à Gale, surtout, lui souffla une petite voix. Elle chassa la petite voix et refit nerveusement sa tresse, ses doigts maladroits en nouant l'élastique. Elle sursauta en sentant son téléphone vibrer contre sa cuisse. Elle le sortit de sa poche et retint sa respiration en découvrant un nouveau message. Son estomac fit une chute de plusieurs mètres lorsqu'elle lut le texto de Gale. Il lui demandait si elle voulait manger ce soir avec lui. Katniss resta un instant indécise. Elle jeta un dernier regard à son reflet et tapa sa réponse. « Je ne peux pas ce soir ». Elle venait de sauter dans le vide. Aussitôt, son téléphone vibra à nouveau mais cette fois, il s'agissait de Peeta qui lui indiquait qu'il était devant le lycée. Elle rangea le mobile dans sa poche, prit une grande inspiration et attrapa ses affaires. Sur le parking, elle chercha des yeux la voiture du jeune homme et l'aperçut au fond. Comme la dernière fois, il l'attendait, appuyé contre sa portière. Son visage s'illumina en l'apercevant arriver.

Katniss traversa le parking et arriva devant lui, hésitante. Il prit les devants, effleurant sa joue avec ses lèvres et lui ouvrant la portière.  
-Je me suis dit qu'il serait mieux d'être un peu discret, dit-il sur un ton léger en s'engouffrant à son tour dans l'habitacle.  
« Discrétion, mensonge, c'est pour ça que j'ai signé », pensa sombrement Katniss. Elle s'attacha et jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers Peeta. Il souriait paisiblement en manœuvrant pour sortir du parking et elle sentit son souffle se calmer peu à peu. C'était l'effet qu'il semblait avoir sur elle.

Dans un silence confortable, ils roulèrent dans Panem puis Peeta se dirigea vers la sortie de la ville. Katniss regarda curieusement par la fenêtre mais ne reconnut pas le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté pour aller à Capitol's Bay.  
-Où va-t-on ? demanda-t-elle.  
-C'est une surprise ! lui répondit Peeta avec un regard malicieux et Katniss se surprit à sourire.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il coupa le contact sur le parking d'un petit restaurant. Des lettres lumineuses épelaient « Le District » au-dessus de l'entrée. Ils entrèrent dans un petit hall d'entrée où la serveuse les accueillit aimablement. Peeta indiqua son nom et elle les mena à leur table. Katniss resta un instant subjuguée par ce qu'elle voyait. En fait, le restaurant était entièrement ouvert sur un jardin luxuriant où l'arôme de toutes les fleurs présentes se mêlait jusqu'à devenir entêtant. Des haies en fleurs séparaient les tables pour leur donner de l'intimité et de minuscules loupiotes les parsemaient. Elle aperçut même quelques vers luisants qui brillaient dans le soleil couchant. Les tables étaient peu occupées et le murmure des conversations acheva de la bercer. A ses côtés, Peeta examinait attentivement sa réaction. Elle aurait voulu lui dire que tout était magnifique mais l'énormité de leur situation lui entravait toujours la gorge alors elle serra simplement sa main un peu plus fort.

Une fois assise, elle contempla le ballet des papillons de nuit qui voletaient vers les sources lumineuses et le son des premiers grillons lui rappela les soirs d'été passés en forêt en compagnie de son père.  
-Je me suis dit que ce serait l'endroit parfait pour toi, lui dit Peeta doucement. Il m'a tout de suite fait penser à ce que tu me racontais de la forêt.  
Katniss hocha simplement la tête et camoufla son trouble derrière le menu. La nourriture était délicieuse et elle se régala. Sa nervosité se calma peu à peu, à la fois grâce à la présence de la nature mais aussi par la facilité avec laquelle ils discutaient. Peeta lui posa, comme à son habitude, mille et une questions et elle répondait comme elle pouvait. De temps en temps, il tendait la main et passait un doigt sur son poignet, la faisant frissonner.

Une fois le repas terminé, Peeta se leva et attrapa sa main. Il la guida plus loin dans le jardin, maintenant plongé dans une semi-obscurité. Katniss inspira à plein poumons l'odeur des fleurs. Au bord d'une petite mare, ils trouvèrent un banc en pierre et s'y assirent un instant. Peeta passa un bras autour sa taille et, avec précaution et encore hésitante, elle posa sa tête contre son épaule. Le silence retomba et elle sentit ses paupières s'alourdir. Elle était bien, la chaleur du corps de Peeta contre son propre flanc. Elle ne s'était jamais autant laissée aller avec Gale. Peut-être que Johanna avait encore une fois de plus raison et que le jeune homme lui rappelait surtout la misère de son enfance. Ses pensées tourbillonnèrent dans sa tête jusqu'à devenir un murmure incompréhensible. Ses paupières se fermèrent et le noir l »engloutit.

Elle perdit la notion du temps et lorsque Peeta la secoua doucement pour la réveiller, elle mit quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits. Gentiment, il la hissa sur ses pieds, sécurisa un bras solide autour de ses côtes et l'emmena vers la sortie. Somnolente, elle s'appuya contre le comptoir tandis qu'il réglait l'addition. Elle protesta faiblement en essayant de sortir son porte-monnaie mais Peeta attrapa fermement son poignet. A pas lents, serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils arrivèrent à la voiture. Peeta démarra et rentra à Panem. Il s'arrêta en bas de chez elle, la soutenant à moitié jusque devant sa porte d'entrée. Le manque de sommeil de la nuit dernière commençait à se faire ressentir et Katniss avait de plus en plus de difficulté à garder les yeux ouverts. La porte ouverte, elle s'appuya contre le chambranle et se tourna vers Peeta.  
-Merci, pour tout. C'était vraiment super, souffla-t-elle.  
Peeta attrapa son visage entre ses mains et lui donna un long baiser qui la laissa à bout de souffle. Il caressa sa joue et murmura :  
-J'aimerais que tu sois dans mes bras, cette nuit aussi… Mais je crois que tu as surtout besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir te laisser dormir, ajouta-t-il en effleurant une de ses cernes avec son pouce.  
Dans le brouillard du sommeil, Katniss parvint quand même à rougir. Il piqua un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, lui sourit et s'éloigna.  
-A très vite, alors Katniss.  
-A très vite, Peeta.

* * *

 **Bonsoir!**

 **Mais comment ça ?! Une revenante ! Eh oui, mille milliards d'excuses pour ces deux mois d'attente... Je suis un peu par monts et par vaux ne ce moment et si en plus on rajoute à ça une petite panne d'inspi ! Le prochain sur la liste est _Wicked Game_.  
Si vous voulez me retrouver entre deux MAJ de cette fiction, je vous donne rdv sur mon bébé _Sympathy for the Devil_ et sur _Des Milliers de Nous_ où j'ai publié plusieurs OS récemment. Je risque très probablement d'en publier un assez vite.**

 **Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ...**

 **En ces temps bien troublés, je vous envoie plein de bises et de sourires ; ainsi que toutes mes pensées si vous avez été touché par cette tragédie.  
Bergdorf.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **9.**

-Tu as couché avec lui ! s'exclama Johanna à voix haute dans la salle des professeurs.  
Katniss jeta un coup d'œil paniqué autour d'elle et frappa son amie sur le bras.  
-Moins fort ! souffla-t-elle, énervée.  
-Tu as couché avec lui ! répéta Johanna en chuchotant, un doigt accusateur pointé sur Katniss.  
La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, prête à nier en bloc, mais elle avait toujours été une mauvaise menteuse. Le fard qu'elle piqua la trahit et elle baissa le regard devant l'air triomphant de Johanna. Cette dernière éclata de rire et Katniss releva la tête, agacée.  
-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, marmonna-t-elle.  
-« Je ne vais pas quitter Gale et certainement moins pour Peeta », la singea Johanna, en faisant référence à leur discussion de la semaine dernière. Je savais que tu craquerais, il n'y avait qu'à voir tes yeux quand tu parlais de lui !  
-Je n'ai pas quitté Gale, se défendit mollement Katniss. Et ce n'est qu'une passade…  
Elle croisa les doigts subrepticement dans son dos. Vu la nuit qu'elle avait passé chez lui et les baisers qu'ils s'étaient échangés ce matin avant qu'elle ne parte au lycée, c'était loin d'être une passade. Elle avait encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes, plusieurs heures après.  
-Qui aurait cru que la vie de Katniss Everdeen deviendrait aussi passionnante du jour au lendemain ? rit Johanna, en s'appuyant confortablement contre le dossier de sa chaise.  
-Passionnante n'est pas vraiment le mot que j'emploierais, dit Katniss tout bas.  
-Tu es vraiment rabat-joie quand tu t'y mets, la contredit son amie en secouant la tête exaspérée. Ca ne m'est jamais arrivé d'avoir une histoire secrète dans le dos de mon copain.  
-Ca, c'est sûrement parce que tu n'arrives pas à rester avec un homme plus d'une semaine, continua Katniss, espérant changer de sujet.  
-On verra comment ça se profile avec Thom, je pense qu'il pourrait me donner envie de me calmer un peu ! Mais ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, Everdeen.  
-Johanna, franchement, je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves de drôle dans toute cette situation ! s'énerva finalement Katniss.  
Elle lâcha un long soupir et se prit la tête entre les mains. Johanna resta un instant silencieuse.  
-Katniss, il n'y a rien de dramatique non plus.  
-Ah bon, tu penses ? grogna la jeune femme dans ses mains. Cette semaine, j'ai menti tellement de fois à Gale que je n'arrive même plus à garder le compte.  
-Tu te crées des problèmes toute seule, répondit Johanna sur un ton ferme. Pourquoi ne quittes-tu pas Gale ? Tu n'as jamais vraiment été amoureuse de lui de toutes façons …  
-Non, la coupa Katniss. Je refuse de faire du mal à Gale. La vie a déjà été trop difficile pour nous. Je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans un miroir.  
-Alors arrête cette histoire avec Peeta. Tu as déjà fait du mal à Gale, tu as déjà craqué. A toi de voir si tu décides d'arrêter la boucherie tout de suite.

Un instant, Katniss repensa à la semaine qui s'était écoulée depuis que Peeta l'avait emmené au restaurant. Ils s'étaient revus trois fois, à l'abri des regards indiscrets et de leur propre conscience sous les draps. Dans les bras de Peeta, Katniss oubliait le reste du monde extérieur, et surtout Gale. Quand elle sentait sa peau sur la sienne, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se passer de cette sensation. Leurs baisers avaient un goût d'évidence et leurs caresses, un arôme d'inévitable. Quand ils ne faisaient qu'un au creux de la nuit, elle savait qu'elle était au bon endroit. Dans ces moments-là, il n'y avait plus que Peeta qui comptait.

Mais quand ils se séparaient le matin, à l'aube, sa conscience torturée reprenait le dessus. Elle pensait à Gale, beaucoup. S'en voulait, terriblement. Revivait les souvenirs des lèvres de Peeta sur sa peau. Jalousait affreusement Madge. Son esprit tournait à plein régime et ses ongles étaient rongés jusqu'au sang. Le choix était pourtant simple. Quitter Gale ou quitter Peeta mais chacune des options lui ouvrait une plaie béante dans le cœur. Elle avait appris durant ces derniers jours à vivre avec sa culpabilité envers Gale, paniquant dès que son numéro s'affichait sur son téléphone et finissant par laisser sonner dans le vide. Mais un sentiment nouveau était venu s'ajouter, cette jalousie irrépressible envers Madge, sa meilleure amie. Etre privée des mains de Peeta était encore plus douloureux quand elle repensait au fait que Madge pouvait l'embrasser quand elle le souhaitait. Car c'était elle, la copine de Peeta. Seulement trois petites semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leur premier dérapage et Katniss se sentait déjà au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Durant le reste de leur pause, Johanna tâcha de lui changer l'esprit mais Katniss se répondait que par mono-syllabe, occupée à tourner et retourner la situation dans son esprit pour espérer trouver une porte de sortie. Son téléphone vibra brièvement et elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran. Peeta lui proposait de dormir chez lui ce soir. Tout en se haïssant, elle répondit un laconique « ok ».

A dix-huit heures, Katniss leva son poing replié et donna deux coups légers sur la porte en bois. Elle s'ouvrit presqu'aussitôt et elle fut face au sourire rayonnant de Peeta. Sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler, sa propre bouche s'étira elle aussi et elle fit deux pas à l'intérieur de son appartement. Quand la porte se claqua derrière elle, elle eut l'impression de laisser le poids de sa conscience dans le couloir. Et quand les bras de Peeta s'enroulèrent tendrement autours d'elle, elle lâcha un infime soupir de soulagement. Elle était de retour à sa place. Bientôt, ses lèvres cherchèrent les siennes et elle se laissa fondre dans le baiser.

Peeta posa front contre le sien et lui caressa doucement la joue. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les siens et elle y décela une lueur d'inquiétude. Du bout du pouce, il effleura les cernes bleutés qui commençaient à se former sous ses yeux, résultat de quelques nuits d'insomnie quand elle ne dormait pas dans ses bras.  
-Tout va bien ? souffla-t-il.  
Elle avala sa salive et hocha la tête. Une drôle de boule s'était formée dans sa gorge et elle ne savait pas si elle arriverait à prononcer un mot. Elle se demanda si c'était toujours comme ça, les relations. Si ça _devait_ être comme ça, car elle était sûre de ne jamais avoir éprouvé la même émotion quand elle était avec Gale. Elle n'avait jamais senti son cœur battre la chamade à ce point, ses paumes devenir moites et sa respiration devenir laborieuse. Quand elle était avec Peeta, la tête lui tournait sous l'afflux soudain de sentiments qu'elle ressentait.  
Peeta attrapa sa main et la guida jusqu'au salon. Les lieux étaient en train de lui devenir familier. Il la débarrassa de ses affaires et elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé.  
-Du vin ? l'appela Peeta depuis la cuisine.  
Elle répondit par l'affirmative et quelques secondes plus tard, il revint avec deux verres à la main, dans lequel flottait un liquide bordeaux. Il s'assit près d'elle et aussitôt, son corps bougea de position, presqu'instinctivement, pour que la plus grande partie de leurs corps soient en contact.

Dans ce silence paisible, émaillé de légers baisers et de petites caresses du bout des doigts, ils se racontèrent leur journée respective. Cela semblait tellement normal, songea tristement Katniss. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle eut l'envie de vivre ça pour le reste de ces jours. Ils commandèrent des pizzas et les dévorèrent devant un épisode de la série préférée de Peeta Lorsque le générique défila, il sauta sur ses pieds et se tourna vers elle :  
-Un petit cinéma, ça te dit ?  
Aussitôt, les angoisses de Katniss reprirent le dessus et elle fut incapable de contrôler la grimace qui tordit ses traits. Peeta fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un œil interrogateur.  
-Tu ne penses que ce serait risqué de sortir à Panem ? finit-elle par bafouiller. On pourrait nous voir ?  
Peeta se rassit près d'elle en soupirant. Il prit une de ses mains dans les siennes et chercha son regard.  
-Je voulais t'en parler à un autre moment, mais ça ne sert à rien de repousser plus longtemps l'échéance, commença-t-il. Je vais quitter Madge.  
-Non !  
Katniss ne put retenir le cri qui lui échappa et elle retira précipitamment sa main de l'étreinte de Peeta. Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent de surprise et il resta un instant silencieux avant de répondre doucement :  
-Katniss, la situation ne peut plus durer comme ça. Je ne veux plus mentir à Madge et surtout, je veux pouvoir me balader dans la rue avec toi quand j'en ai envie.  
-C'est de la folie, répondit-elle avec un petit rire nerveux en secouant la tête. On ne se connaît que depuis trois semaines, ça ne vaut pas le coup de tout risquer …  
Une expression blessée passa sur les traits de Peeta et elle eut envie de se frapper pour l'avoir fait souffrir. Elle ne voulait pas regarder la vérité en face, elle n'était pas prête, alors elle invoquait toutes sortes d'excuse.  
-Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une durée minimum pour que « ça », comme tu dis, vaille le coup, dit-il avec un petit rire désabusé. De quoi as-tu peur, Katniss ? reprit-il plus sérieusement.  
-Je n'ai pas peur, mentit-elle, toujours aussi nerveuse. C'est juste que … On devrait encore attendre un peu. Est-ce que ce qui se passe entre …entre nous vaut la peine de faire du mal à Madge et Gale ?  
-C'est déjà fait, Katniss, dit-il tout doucement en effleurant sa joue. Et plus on entretient ce mensonge, plus ce sera douloureux. Pour tout le monde.

Katniss savait au fond d'elle qu'il disait la vérité mais l'idée même de faire souffrir Gale lui semblait inconcevable. Il avait toujours été là, il l'avait porté à bout de bras quand elle avait craqué, il était son lien avec La Veine. Et que dire de Madge ? La douce Madge qui lui avait innocemment présenté son nouveau petit-ami parce que l'avis de sa meilleure amie comptait pour elle. Et quelle bonne amie Katniss était, il lui avait fallu moins d'une soirée pour se jeter sur Peeta.

Son téléphone qui vibrait dans sa poche lui fournit une échappatoire et elle s'empressa de l'extirper de son jean. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant le nom de la personne qui l'appelait. « Hazelle Hawthrone » clignotait sur l'écran. N'osant regarder Peeta, elle se leva pour trouver un peu d'intimité dans l'entrée et décrocha.  
-Katniss ? C'est Hazelle, entendit-elle à travers le combiné. Je suis désolée de te déranger, mais il y a eu un souci avec ta mère et ce serait bien que tu nous rejoignes.  
La voix d'Hazelle tremblait et Katniss percevait derrière elle un brouhaha composé de voix d'autres personnes, d'un bip-bip régulier et elle crut même déceler le faible écho d'une sirène.  
-Où êtes-vous ? demanda Katniss, en sentant l'inquiétude monter en elle.  
-Dans une ambulance, en direction de l'hôpital, souffla Hazelle. Gale attend ton appel pour venir te récupérer.  
-Que s'est-il passé ?  
-Il vaut mieux que tu nous rejoignes, on ne sait pas trop, répondit Hazelle et l'inquiétude de Katniss monta en flèche quand elle entendit le tremblement de sa voix.  
-J'arrive, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix blanche avant de raccrocher.  
Ses doigts se mirent à trembler imperceptiblement et elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de composer le numéro de Gale. Bientôt, la voix rassurante du jeune homme se fit entendre :  
-Katniss, je suis en bas de chez toi dans un quart d'heure.  
-Non, le coupa Katniss un peu trop fort. Non, reprit-elle en essayant de maîtriser sa voix. Je ne suis pas chez moi. Je suis… Je suis chez une amie.  
Ils finirent par convenir d'un rendez-vous à quelques rues de là. Elle rangea son téléphone et retourna dans le salon où l'attendait Peeta.  
-Je dois y aller, finit-elle par prononcer d'une voix atone.  
Il fronça les sourcils et se leva pour s'approcher d'elle, tandis qu'elle se battait avec sa veste pour essayer de l'enfiler.  
-Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-il à voix basse.  
-C'est ma mère, répondit-elle. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, elle est à l'hôpital.  
Sa voix était toujours neutre, sans émotion et pourtant ses gestes étaient saccadés, malhabiles à cause des tremblements qui parcouraient ses muscles. L'inquiétude gagna les traits de Peeta et il attrapa un trousseau de clef sur la table basse.  
-Je t'amène, dit-il, en se dirigeant déjà vers l'entrée.  
Katniss s'immobilisa et attrapa son bras.  
-Gale vient me chercher, souffla-t-elle.  
Le silence retomba un instant dans l'air mais l'expression peinée sur le visage de Peeta résonna lourdement. Il dégagea son bras de l'emprise de Katniss et le laisse mollement retomber le long de son flanc. La jeune femme s'activa, en essayant d'éviter son regard. Une fois ses chaussures enfilées et ses affaires récupérées, Peeta ouvrit la porte de l'entrée pour elle et elle osa se tourner vers lui. Doucement, il attrapa son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser.  
-Tu me tiens au courant ? murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.  
Katniss hocha la tête, plongea un instant son regard dans le sien puis tourna les talons et ferma la porte derrière elle. L'air frais de la nuit qui venait de tomber lui donna un coup de fouet et elle se mit en route d'un bon pas vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Elle tâcha de chasser l'expression triste sur le visage de Peeta de son esprit mais chaque fois qu'elle fermait les paupières, l'impossibilité de leur situation lui sautait au visage.

La voiture attendait déjà au croisement et Katniss se maudit d'avoir oublié que cette voiture ne faisait que lui rappeler la personne qu'elle venait de quitter. En s'installant dans l'habitacle, elle crut même déceler son odeur, qui lui était devenue familière à force d'enfouir son visage au creux de son cou. Gale se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Le geste lui sembla étranger tant elle avait l'impression qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis une éternité.  
-Tout va bien se passer, la rassura-t-il, en posant une main sur la sienne.  
Katniss sourit faiblement puis se tourna vers la fenêtre et appuya la tête contre la portière.

Depuis la mort de son père, elle n'entretenait que le strict minimum de relation avec sa mère et ne lui rendait visite qu'en de rares occasions. Parfois, elle était triste de cette demi-relation. La mine lui avait pris ses deux parents et elle avait été forcée de se construire seule. Mais la plupart du temps, elle éprouvait toujours une colère sourde à l'évocation de sa mère, doutant un jour de pouvoir lui pardonner ce qu'elle considérait comme un abandon pur et simple. C'était à cause de cette rage toujours présente, même si endormie, qu'elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction depuis l'appel d'Hazelle. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas en colère au point de vouloir qu'il arrive quelque chose à sa mère mais elle pensait qu'elle le prendrait avec un peu plus de détachement. Mais rien n'y faisait, elle sentait ses mains tressauter sur ses genoux et son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine.

Gale tourna dans le parking de l'hôpital et se gara à la première place qu'il trouva. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers les portes vitrées coulissantes pour entrer dans le bâtiment. Katniss ne pipait mot et Gale, comme à son habitude, respectait le silence et la distance qu'elle mettait parfois entre eux.

L'infirmière assise derrière le rutilant comptoir blanc leur adressa un sourire chaleureux quand ils s'en approchèrent. Katniss déclina son identité et la femme lui indiqua le chemin de la salle d'attente.

La pièce était froide, éclairée par des tubes halogènes qui grésillaient, et dans l'air flottait une odeur de plastique mêlée à celle de désinfectant. Hazelle était assise sur l'une des chaises verdâtres, Posy sur les genoux. A côté d'elle, Rory lisait une bande dessinée. Hazelle se leva et s'approcha d'eux. Elle serra brièvement son fils dans ses bras et se tourna vers Katniss.  
-Nous n'avons encore eu aucune nouvelle. Ta mère est en train de passer une série d'examens.  
-Que s'est-il passé ? souffla Katniss.  
-Elle est venue dîner à la maison. Quand elle est arrivée, elle avait l'air mal en point. Tu l'as vu toi-même il y a deux semaines, elle a perdu beaucoup de poids ces derniers temps. Elle a commencé à perdre sa respiration et à s'étouffer. Elle toussait et crachait du sang. Elle allait vraiment mal, j'ai préféré ne pas prendre de risques …  
-Tu as eu raison, murmura Katniss, ne sachant pas comment procéder ces nouvelles informations.

Au moins, il ne s'agissait pas d'un accident et elle était a priori toujours consciente. Hazelle retourna s'asseoir, Katniss sur ses talons, et la jeune femme se glissa sur un siège près de Gale. Il posa un bras autour d'elle et elle s'appuya contre lui, épuisée.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un homme chauve en blouse blanche ouvrit la porte. Il chaussa ses lunettes et appela le nom d' « Everdeen ». Katniss sentit la pression de la main d'Hazelle sur la sienne quand elle se leva pour se diriger vers le médecin. Ils sortirent dans le couloir.  
-Vous êtes la famille de Mme Everdeen ? demanda-t-il.  
-Oui, je suis sa fille, il n'y a que moi. Enfin, ma sœur n'est pas en ville, répondit Katniss nerveusement.  
-Je vais être honnête avec vous, l'état de votre mère est préoccupant, continua-t-il doucement. Nous soupçonnons une tumeur dans les poumons et dans la gorge. C'est un mal malheureusement beaucoup trop courant dans le quartier de La Veine, avec les vapeurs de la mine qui continuent de flotter dans l'air. Nous avons encore besoin de la garder demain pour finir les examens. Elle est en salle de repos. Vous devriez rentrer vous reposer et nous vous appellerons dès que nous en saurons plus.

Katniss hocha la tête et retourna à l'intérieur de la salle d'attente. A demi-mots, elle répéta ce que venait de lui dire le docteur. Hazelle lui posa des questions mais elle fut incapable de répondre. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un autre corps et se sentait détachée de ce qui l'entourait. Elle ferma les yeux et quand elle les rouvrit, elle était de retour devant chez son immeuble, sans savoir comment elle avait fait pour atterrir là. Gale l'accompagna jusque dans son appartement et lui demanda si elle voulait qu'il reste. Katniss tenta de réfléchir à ce qu'elle souhaitait mais son cerveau resta désespérément vide. Elle ne savait pas si elle préférait être seule ou s'il s'agissait d'une des rares fois où elle avait besoin d'une épaule plus solide que la sienne. Sans réfléchir, elle hocha la tête et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle sentit vaguement la chaleur du torse de Gale contre son dos. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber dans un sommeil de plomb, vide de rêves.

* * *

 **Bonsoir !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent, qui sont toujours grandement appréciées ! J'espère que celui-là vous plaira tout autant (ne me tapez pas, tout ne peut pas aussi bien se passer pour nos deux amoureux ...).**

 **Je profite de cette note pour faire un peu de pub pour moi-même ! Après des années de fanfictions, je me suis décidée à me lancer dans une fiction originale, un petit truc choupinou, dont voici le résumé :**

 **Petits arrangements et gros secrets: **_Toute la population de Sheppard's Hill sait qu'elle peut compter sur Anna Laverty en cas de soucis. Anna, dix-sept ans, est gentille, polie et passe son temps à rendre service aux gens. Tellement qu'elle a personnellement aidé son meilleur ami Max Gorman à sortir avec la fille de ses rêves –et Dieu seul sait qu'Anna est secrètement amoureuse de Max depuis qu'elle a huit ans. Anna est tellement serviable qu'elle ne se rend pas compte que tout le monde en abuse gentiment à commencer par son autre meilleure amie, l'excentrique et aventureuse Rachel. En bref, Anna est sage comme une image et la fille idéale dont rêvent tous les parents de Sheppard's Hill._  
 _Cet équilibre est soudainement menacé lorsque Nick Barlow, le garçon le plus cool du lycée, lui propose un marché qui pourrait bien tout chambouler…_

 **Si le coeur vous en dit, même si ce n'est pas du Hunger Games, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que vous alliez y faire un tour pour me laisser un petit mot. C'est une grande aventure pour moi et j'ai besoin de vos remarques (et de votre soutien) pour progresser :-) ! Le premier chapitre est déjà là et vous le trouverez sur le site fictionpress (adresse disponible sur mon profil), sous le même pseudo qu'ici. C'est un site voisin de ff net, puisqu'il s'agit littéralement de la même chose mais pour les fictions originales (vous pouvez même vous inscrire avec votre compte d'ici).**

 **Des bises et à très vite,**

 **Bergdorf.**


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous,**

 **Oui, je sais c'est pas bien, ce n'est pas un chapitre, mais je déroge à la règle ff pour vous faire passer un petit message.**

 **Je n'ai pas abandonné mes fictions.**  
 **Je vous assure.**  
 **Mais j'ai déménagé en Septembre et changé de rythme de vie.**  
 **Je n'ai pas pu écrire pendant deux mois et c'était atrocement long.**

 **Pour le mois de Novembre, je mets vraiment mes travaux entre parenthèses, pour participer au NaNoWriMo 2016, un défi où il faut écrire 50 000 mots en 30 jours.**  
 **Si le coeur vous en dit, vous pouvez jeter un coup d'oeil sur fictionpress, je viens de publier mon premier chapitre ce matin même.**

 **Dès que le mois de Novembre est fini, je vous promets que je m'atèle à mes fictions.**  
 **Wicked Game n'a pas connu de màj depuis bientôt quatre mois, Trois Fois Rien Entre Nous et Sympathy for the Devil depuis trois ...**

 **Je suis EXTREMEMENT désolée du retard.**  
 **J'espère que je ne perdrais pas trop d'entre vous en cours de route !**

 **Plein de bises et à très vite, PROMIS,**

 **Bergdorf.**


End file.
